Rebuilding Digital World
by ginryuumaru
Summary: 100 anak manusia dipanggil ke digital world untuk membangun kembali digital world. Siapa yang berperan paling besar dalam pembangunan Digital World, dia akan menjadi pewaris para pahlawan legendaris. Oc story after hunter time setting
1. Concept, Character, and?

Digimon: Rebuilding Digital World

A/N: Kali ini mencoba membuat cerita digimon oc yang menceritakan cerita dari sudut pandang karakter sampingan. Perbedaan karakter sampingan ini dengan karakter lainnya adalah, dia menyadari keberadaannya sebagai karakter sampingan dalam sebuah 'cerita'. Karakter lainnya takkan mengetahui bahwa mereka berada dalam sebuah 'cerita'.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 0: concept, character, and...?

Unknown place:

"Konsep cerita selesai, karakter utama selesai, ... Tinggal jalan ceritanya..." Gumam seseorang dibalik cahaya(?) Karena dibalik kegelapan sudah mainstream(?). Tentunya ia mengatur segalanya dibalik cahaya karena seorang author memerlukan pencahayaan yang baik dalam ruangan untuk menjaga kondisi mata tetap baik.

"Author-san, kau membuat cerita yang baru lagi? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu menulis cerita. Kali ini fandom apa?" Seseorang muncul secara mendadak disamping orang yang dipanggilnya 'Author'. Bukan hal yang aneh jika dia muncul mendadak. Wajar jika 'oc' buatan author tersebut bisa muncul kapan saja dalam imajinasinya. Termasuk juga jika dia sedang mengimajinasikannya saat sedang menulis fanfic.

"Oh, sepertinya kau muncul karena tanpa sengaja aku mengimajinasikanmu sambil memikirkan ceritaku. Kali ini aku kembali ke fandom digimon lagi, setelah berkeliaran di deviantart, aku jadi kepingin sesekali menulis lagi."

"Oh, aku ingat, fandom dimana Author-san hanya mengarang cerita soal oc saja kan? Tak pernah pakai karakter canon? Dari fanfic digimon anda yang dulu, saya menebak anda akan membuat fanfic bergenre action/adventure ya? Jadi nostalgia saat kau mencoba membuat cerita yang sangat serius dan sekarang malah meleset ke genre humor. Sekarang mendadak kau ingin kembali ke genre awal." Sepertinya si oc cukup bersemangat melihat authornya berkunjung ke fanfiction lagi. Si Author cuma membalas perkataannya dengan menyerahkan selembar kertas pada si oc.

.

.

.

.

.

Konsep cerita: 100 anak manusia dipanggil ke digital world untuk membangun digital world.

Timeline: kejadiannya setelah Quartzmon dikalahkan, karena itu, karakter xros wars dan hunter akan masuk juga sebagai karakter sampingan. (Tapi hanya digimonnya)

Detail konsep:

\- Mereka diberi waktu setahun untuk menunjukkan apa saja yang bisa mereka kontribusikan pada digital world bersama partner digimon mereka. Siapa yang melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, diperbolehkan mengakses Digital World dan dunia manusia dengan bebas. Yang tidak pantas akan dikembalikan ke dunia manusia.

\- Siapa yang memiliki kontribusi paling berkualitas dan bisa memberikan perubahan positif pada digital world akan menjadi pewaris pahlawan legendaris yang sesungguhnya. 'Tak perlu menyelamatkan dunia segala untuk menjadi pahlawan. Rela melakukan pengorbanan tanpa dianggap sebagai penyelamat dunia juga merupakan bukti bahwa seseorang memiliki hati seorang pahlawan yang sebenarnya.'

\- Para kandidat bebas membentuk kelompok bersama kandidat lain ataupun para penduduk digimon di digital world. Hal ini dikarenakan kerjasama tim juga bagian dari 'kekuatan yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi pahlawan yang sesungguhnya.' Kalau ada yang ingin melakukan semuanya sendirian, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai dia hancur sendiri berhubung saya sebagai author bosan melihat karakter mainstream seperti ini.

\- memakai cara apapun, termasuk apa yang dianggap tabu juga diperbolehkan jika situasi memaksa, tetapi jangan salahkan para 'judges' jika cara itu mengurangi nilai kandidat yang melakukannya dimata mereka. 'Karena pahlawan tidak mementingkan harga dirinya jika bisa menyelamatkan satu orang ataupun seribu orang dengan membuang harga dirinya.'

Protagonist:

Nama: Taisho Shujima (Taisho artinya adalah 'kaisar'. Sedangkan Shujima berasal dari kata 'shujinkou' yang artinya 'protagonist') (memakai sistem penamaan khas digimon, dimana para tokoh utama memiliki nama panggilan yang identik dengan suku kata 'tai' ataupun pelesetannya ('Dai' plesetan dari 'Tai' untuk daisuke) sistem penamaan ini digunakan agar tokoh utama nyaman dimata readers. Atau justru sakit mata karena bosan goggle dan t*i(?).

Gender: (sudah jelas dari namanya)

Umur: 13 (alias permulaan umur remaja labil(?) Dan angka sial(?))

Penampilan: yang jelas jangan bayangin mirip dengan Taichi, mirip dengan Daisuke, 'mirip diri readers, mirip si author, mirip mama readers, mirip papa readers, mirip orang gay, mirip pemain SM, dan seterusnya... Satu-satunya yang membuatnya mirip dengan karakter utama official dalam digimon adalah... Gendernya yang adalah laki-laki dan memakai goggle. Kalau yang membuatnya mirip dengan readers adalah, sama-sama manusia. Tidak setengah serigala ataupun setengah harimau (if you know what I mean...).

Sifat: silakan readers menilainya sendiri dalam cerita yang akan datang. (Kalaupun sifatnya ditulis sekarang, paling-paling readers lupa. Jadi lebih baik readers mengenalnya sedikit demi sedikit dalam cerita.)

Latar belakang: nanti dibahas sedikit-demi sedikit dalam cerita. Tak ada yang peduli masa lalu maupun masa depan oc yang entah datangnya dari mana. (Setidaknya itulah pikiran si author setiap membaca fic oc)

Digivice: digivice versi adventure (entah apa nama digivicenya) walau saya sebagai author tak pernah jadi fans digivice ini. (Digebuk fans digimon adventure) ini hanya supaya readers nyaman dengan digivicenya.

Partner: Huckmon/Hackmon. Mumpung digimon yang satu ini sedang terkenal dan belum pernah memiliki partner official, mari dipakai dalam fic.

Penampilan: buka wikimon atau digimon wikia, atau yang paling mudah, tanyakan pada goggle para sepepuh(?!) Yang bergoyang(?)... Eh om google maksudnya...

Sifat: baca cerita baik-baik untuk mengenalnya

Latar belakang: sama dengan jawaban diatas ^ kecuali jika readers tak peduli latar belakangnya, bisa nge-skip untuk tak membacanya saat arc masa lalu mulai dibahas (atau takkan pernah dibahas jika authornya tidak mood(?))

Teknik serangan:

Fif Slash: mencakar

Teen Ram: ekornya berputar bagai drill dan ditusukkan ke lawan. Padahal ekornya tidak mirip drill.

Baby Flame: muntah(?) api

Metode evolusi: versi adventure 01 (rookie - champion - ultimate (menggunakan crest of -BEEP-) - mega)

.

.

.

.

.

"Kentara amat style menulisnya yang dia dapatkan saat keluyuran ke genre humor..." Pikir si oc sambil menatap kertas itu dengan poker face karena takut dikerjain lagi dengan cara yang tak layak oleh authornya sendiri.

"Lho? Tapi antagonis dan tritagonisnya?"

"Oh itu? Aku tak mau bocorkan... Biar para readers bersenang-senang menebak siapa yang akan jadi rekan-rekan karakter utama saat beberapa karakter muncul disekelilingnya. Termasuk karakter mana yang berpotensi jadi antagonis juga." Jawab Author sambil memutar-mutar kursi yang didudukinya (jenis kursi yang bisa berputar) memikirkan detail untuk jalan ceritanya.

"Kenapa memperlihatkan semua konsep ini padaku? Aku tidak memaksa untuk menceritakan detailnya..." Tanya si oc penasaran.

"Karena kau akan kumasukan dalam cerita ini sebagai salah satu dari tritagonis, alias karakter sampingan..."

"Tunggu! Aku ini karakter paling membosankan dan paling anti-sue/stu (memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan) yang pernah kau buat di fanfiction!" Si oc serasa tak percaya apa yang dikatakan authornya.

"Justru karena itu cocok jadi karakter sampingan kan?" Author tak terima protes.

"Konsep cerita kali ini normal dan seharusnya gampang dipahami readers dari segala gender (cowo, cewe, dan yang berada diantaranya(?)) dan segala umur (mulai dari yang masih numpang di perut ibu sampai yang sudah melayang-layang di alam baka). Perbedaannya adalah, jika diceritakan dari sudut pandangmu yang adalah tritagonist, pasti semuanya akan terlihat berbeda dari biasanya." Perkataan si Author tersebut membuat si oc tambah panik, selain dirinya dimasukkan dalam cerita, cerita ini juga ditulis dari sudut pandangnya.

"Apakah petualanganmu akan lancar bagai pembalap F1 yang ngebut di jalan tol, atau akankah kau kesulitan dan menghadapi berbagai halangan bagai macetnya kota Jakarta? Aku tertarik melihat fic ini dari sudut pandangmu, Oc yang selama ini tak pernah kuberi perhatian sedikitpun. Tentu saja kau sangat cocok jadi tritagonist. Mengingat aku bahkan tak menetapkan penampilanmu, ataupun latar belakangmu, padahal kau sudah ada sejak beberapa tahun lalu." Author mulai membuka gerbang digital di laptopnya karena fic ini akan segera dimulai.

DIGITAL GATE OPEN!

"Ayo cepat masuk! Setelah sekian tahun kau diciptakan, ini pertama kalinya kau akan memainkan peran yang cukup dominan ketimbang peranmu dulu yang cuma berdiri mematung!" Author mendorong-dorong si oc yang pikirannya sedang nge-fly, entah karena senang bisa memulai peran yang penting atau gugup karena dia sangat anti-sue/stu. Bisa jadi dia sedang dikerjain sama si author mengingat tanggal 1 April sudah dekat. (Jangan khawatir, udah lewat kok.)

CRIIIING! (Sfx portal digital terbuka dan menarik si oc masuk ke gerbang digital)

ZRASSSH! (Sfx portal digital menghilang)

Sekian tahun di ffn masih tak bisa memilih sfx yang bagus... (Digebuk readers)

\- Setelah si oc pergi ke digital world -

"... Akhirnya dia kuberi peran! Kukira selamanya dia akan jadi oc pengangguran, tapi akhirnya dia sudah bukan NEET! (not in education, employment or training, cek ulang pada om google jika ternyata salah)" Si author lompat-lompat kegirangan bagai orang tua yang menyaksikan anaknya dapat pekerjaan walau hanya sebagai tukang becak(?)

"Partner digimon yang cocok untuk karakter sampingan macam dia... Setelah memeriksa wikimon, cuma ada satu digimon yang paling cocok dengan kebutuhan fic ini." Sepertinya saking tak diperhatikannya, nama oc ini sama sekali tak disebutkan di cerita ini...

End of prologue

Cerita dimulai di chap selanjutnya.


	2. Arrival of 100 warriors?

Digimon: the Tritagonist

A/N: akhirnya ceritanya dimulai. Saya takkan minta maaf untuk prolog panjang tak penting yang menyita waktu readers (dikeroyok readers)

.

.

.

.

.

-unknown place-

"Shoutmon Ou-sama! Para kandidat akan segera datang!" Lapor digimon naga kecil yang kelihatannya sangat bersemangat menantikan saat itu. Sepertinya dia baru saja berlari-lari seakan sangat ingin menyampaikan pesannya itu pada sang raja.

"Gumdramon? Aku sudah menyuruhmu menjaga pos mu, jangan seenaknya ditinggalkan! Seluruh persiapan sudah kuurus pagi ini, tinggal menunggu kedatangan mereka." Tampaknya sia-sialah kepanikan Gumdramon karena segalanya sudah beres sejak awal. Hanya nasihat yang diterimanya dari naga merah berheadphone itu.

"Tapi ou-sama, pos ku terlalu jauh dari tempatmu mengadakan upacara penyambutan manusia-manusia itu!" Keluh Gumdramon yang sepertinya ingin sekali melihat wajah-wajah manusia yang akan memegang peranan penting dalam perkembangan digital world nantinya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah menyiapkan Monitormon di setiap pos agar semua yang menjaga keamanan bisa menyaksikan event penting ini juga. Sekarang mendadak kau bilang mau menyaksikannya secara langsung?" Sang raja menekankan nada bicaranya, seakan ingin berkata 'kenapa kau tak memberitauku jauh-jauh sebelumnya agar bisa diatur lebih baik?' Tapi sepertinya naga kecil dihadapannya tak mengerti maksud dibalik perkataannya itu.

"Ma-maaf ya ou-sama! Tapi sekali ini saja!" Gumdramon tak henti-hentinya memohon untuk event yang satu ini.

"Yah baiklah... Akan kusuruh Greymon oji-san dan rekannya untuk menjaga bagianmu kali ini saja. Untungnya dia tak menunjukkan sedikitpun minat untuk melihat upacara tersebut. Tapi sekali lagi kukatakan, kali ini saja." Akhirnya Shoutmon pasrah juga pada rekannya yang sulit ditangani ini.

"Asyik! Makasih ou-sama, kau memang baik!" Gumdramon loncat-loncat dan lari keliling ruangan dengan girangnya bagai siswa SMA terima surat kelulusan.

BZZZZT BZZZZT BZZZZZT

"Bunyi gangguan ini...?! Apakah ada kesalahan dalam transfer dari dunia manusia ke dunia digital!?" Kata-kata Shoutmon membuat Gumdramon jadi waspada seakan ada musuh akan menyerang.

"Apa?! Apakah ada musuh yang ikut datang?!" Gumdramon sudah siap bertarung dengan aura serius disekelilingnya.

"Ou-sama! Ini keadaan darurat! Manusia yang seharusnya muncul di dalam istana ini, semuanya terpencar-pencar!" Datanglah seekor serigala yang memiliki drill di seluruh tubuhnya dan juga memakai headphone ditelinganya. Dia memiliki surai singa ganjil di sekitar kepala dan lehernya, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak haram(?) serigala dan singa. Dia datang bersama seekor kelinci pink yang mengenakan syal dan sepatu pink dengan headphone yang tidak pas ditelinganya(lol). Dengan sigap Shoutmon langsung menekan sebuah tombol yang menyalakan Monitormon yang menghubungkannya kepada wisemon.

"Wisemon! Sampaikan pada semua penjaga untuk memeriksa posnya masing-masing! Kemungkinan manusia yang terpencar-pencar itu ada disekitar istana! Jangan sampai ada diantara mereka yang terluka, tersesat atau diserang digimon liar!" Perintah Shoutmon yang setelah itu langsung mematikan layar Monitormon tersebut.

"Aku juga akan ikut mencari mereka, semua yang ada diruangan ini berpencar dan cari mereka!" Setelah itu, semua digimon di ruangan itu berpencar untuk mencari para manusia yang terpencar. Kecuali Cutemon tetap bersama Dorulumon dalam pencariannya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- diluar istana -

BRAK

Pendaratan kasar layaknya yang sering terjadi saat manusia pertama kali tiba di digital world.

"Aduh... Fandom ini sangat khas dengan pendaratan seperti ini... Aku tau ini adegan humor, tapi kalau sudah tau, rasanya sama sekali tidak lucu..." Orang itu berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya, yang baca chapter sebelumnya akan mengetahui siapa karakter ini dari cara bicaranya. Dialah si oc yang akan mengikuti cerita ini dan menjalankan cerita ini dari sudut pandangnya, namun bukan karakter utama. Lebih seperti narator berjalan. Sebagai penjelasan tambahan, dia menyadari keberadaannya sebagai 'karakter' dan sedang masuk ke fandom digimon. Cerita ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang karakter sampingan untuk memberi suasana tersendiri bagi yang bosan melihat semua berjalan dari sudut pandang karakter utama.

"Sekarang... Ini bagian mana dari digital world? Sulit menebak lokasi mana ini karena banyak pohon. Aku harus ke tempat yang lebih tinggi dulu untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling." Setelah yakin dengan keputusannya, dia memanjat salah satu pohon yang lebih tinggi dari pohon disekitarnya. Tapi ada sedikit masalah. Dia tak pernah memanjat pohon sekalipun sejak saat diciptakan author(?).

"Le...lebih sulit dari yang kukira! Tapi cuma ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui lokasi sekitar!" Dengan tekad yang kuat dan bakat yang tidak memadai(?) Dia meneruskan memanjat pohon yang tinggi itu.

Krasak krasak...

"Tunggu, suara apa itu?"

Graor!

"Apaaa?! Kaki yang banyak itu! Kepala bulat dan corak dibadannya itu... Kunemon?! Aku salah memilih pohon!" Entah sedang bernasib sial atau sedang dikerjai authornya(?), Kunemon tersebut sudah bersiap menembakkan 'Electrict Thread' pada siapapun yang memasuki tempat tinggalnya tanpa izin! Bayangkanlah jika ada yang masuk rumah anda tanpa menekan bel karena dikiranya rumah anda adalah tempat umum(?) Pastilah anda langsung mengambil sapu untuk mengusir siapapun orang itu.

Electric Thread!

"AWAS!" Sesosok makhluk kecil menghadang serangan tersebut dan sebagai gantinya dialah yang terbelit jaring listrik tersebut

BZZZT BZZZZT

"Uagh!" Makhluk kecil tersebut terlihat kesakitan menerima jaring listrik itu dan jatuh tanpa perlawanan berarti.

"Eh... Tunggu!" Entah mengapa dia yang ditolong merasa harus menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh karena makhluk itu telah melindunginya. Tapi karena itu adalah gerak refleks, dia lupa memperhitungkan...

BZZZZT BZZZZT DUAR

"Wagh!" Saat menangkap makhluk itu, dia juga terkena listrik dari benang yang masih melilit makhluk itu dan lalu...

BRAK!

Setelah terjun bebas dari pohon setinggi 5 meter lebih, segalanya menjadi gelap alias hilang kesadaran. Jika tak ada luka berarti setelah kesetrum dan jatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter, maka itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak keajaiban digital world... Atau karena fic ini ratingnya bukan M(?).

.

.

.

.

.

-Timeskip-

-Shoutmon's castle-

"Jadi... Begitu ya kejadiannya..." Shoutmon mengamati beberapa orang yang berhasil ditemukannya disekitar istananya, sepertinya jumlahnya tidak sampai 10 orang. Saat ini Shoutmon menyerahkan mereka kepada Wisemon untuk memeriksa apakah ada efek samping kegagalan transfer pada diri mereka, juga mengobati yang terluka karena pendaratan tak mulus(?) atau diserang digimon liar.

"Benar... Setelah kuselidiki sedikit, ada kemungkinan ini disebabkan campur tangan pihak ketiga yang tidak diketahui. Sebelumnya saya sudah memastikan bahwa tak ada masalah jika hanya perlu mentransfer 100 orang dari dunia manusia kesini. Saya akan menyelidiki penyebabnya lebih lanjut." Kata Wisemon masih sambil memeriksa beberapa manusia yang tersedia(?).

"Siapa sih orang yang membahayakan anak-anak tak berdosa ini?! (Author: tidak Gumdramon, anak zaman sekarang sudah tau berdosa sejak dalam kandungan(?)) Mengesalkan! Aku takkan pernah memaafkannya!" Gumdramon mengepalkan tangannya saking kesalnya, tapi tak ada adegan dramatis dimana seseorang mengepalkan tangannya sampai berdarah walau kuku Gumdramon tajam. Itulah keunikan digimon.

"Gumdramon, ini terjadi juga karena kau meninggalkan posmu tau?" Shoutmon cuma bisa facepalm akan ketidaksadaran Gumdramon pada hal yang sudah jelas.

"Apa?! A-apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi di posku?" Gumdramon bahkan tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di posnya bagai seorang murid yang tidak menyadari nilai merahnya sudah mewarnai raportnya.

"Tidak, Greymon oji-san sudah kuminta kesana dan dia cukup bersemangat karena bisa menghabisi digimon liar pada kedua pos. Masalahnya adalah pos disebelahmu lagi!" Sambil menasihati, Shoutmon menunjuk Spadamon yang terluka dan manusia yang tak sadarkan diri disampingnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin ditempatkan disamping Spadamon karena kau tau dia tidak bisa bertarung dengan baik?!" Setelah Shoutmon berkata demikian, Gumdramon menyadari luka-luka yang ada pada Spadamon. Sepertinya lukanya tidak jelas jika dilihat sekilas karena dia berusaha menata bulu dan surainya agar terlihat seakan dia baik-baik saja.

"Ma-maaf Spadamon! Seharusnya aku tidak seenaknya meninggalkan posku seperti itu!" Gumdramon minta maaf sampai bersujud-sujud lebay, tapi itu menunjukkan kesungguhannya dalam perkataannya.

"Gumdramon, ini bukan salahmu, aku yang sejak awal bersikeras ingin menjaga lokasi itu walau aku tidak sekuat kau... Salahku juga tidak memilih untuk menyerang lawanku sebelum dia menyerang manusia ini..." Permintaan maaf Gumdramon justru membuat Spadamon mengingat kesalahannya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar mengerti kejadiannya, tapi paling tidak kau bisa selamat dengan luka ringan." Kata-kata Shoutmon membuat Spadamon sedikit bersyukur dengan keadaannya. Andai dia menyerang lawannya, mungkin akan terjadi pertarungan yang tak dapat dimenangkannya dan hasilnya lebih parah.

Flashback

BRUAGH!

Spadamon dan manusia yang ditolongnya jatuh ke tanah dengan kasar.

"Ugh... Apa kau baik-baik saja manusia?!" Kekhawatiran Spadamon hanya dijawab dengan keheningan...

"Tidaaaak! Ternyata aku baik-baik saja saat jatuh dari ketinggian itu karena kau menangkapku!" Akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa saat ini manusia yang dilindunginya malah menjadi pijakan empuk saat terjun bebas.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman, bertahanlah!" Setelah mengatakan itu, ia berusaha membawa manusia yang terluka itu ke istana Shoutmon. Kunemon yang tadinya menyerang akhirnya pergi begitu saja setelah puas melihat mereka batal memanjat pohon kediamannya.

End of Flashback

"Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan... Andaikan aku bisa lebih berguna..." Spadamon menunduk dan mengheningkan cipta sejenak(?)

"Aduh... Ouch... Pinggangku... Kenapa encok begini...?" Suara itu menyadarkan Spadamon dari hening ciptanya(?)

"Kau sudah sadar?! Apa kau tak apa?!" Perkataan Spadamon mengalihkan perhatian semuanya kepada manusia yang baru sadar itu.

"Spadamon? Kamu yang melindungiku dari Kunemon itu ya? Makasih ya, tapi karena aku, kita malah sama-sama jatuh." Perkataan orang itu membuat Spadamon menunduk malu karena senang dinilai berani, tapi malu karena gagal melindungi orang awam.

"... Kau bicara seakan digimon bukan hal yang asing bagimu. Darimana kau tau soal kami?" Dorulumon berjalan mendekat sambil memulai interogasi yang mengesampingkan hak asasi(?)

Si oc yang namanya belum disebutkan mulai berpikir-pikir dahulu "Tak mungkin kujawab 'karena aku mengenal fandom yang kumasuki.' Tapi berbohong tidak baik, maka sebaiknya kujawab..."

"Itu karena dunia tempatku berasal sudah menganggap kalian seperti... Hiburan anak kecil?" Apakah itu jawaban yang tepat? Mari lihat reaksi yang menerima jawaban.

Reaksi Shoutmon: "Artinya di duniamu digimon dan manusia hidup bahagia bersama ya? Aku jadi ingin mengunjungi duniamu." Salah sangka!

Reaksi Cutemon: "syukurlah anak-anak menyukai kami kyu!" (Sambil menyembuhkan luka orang itu) benar sekali!

Reaksi: Dorulumon: "jadi hiburan?! Aku tak bisa mentoleransi itu jika duniamu membuat mereka bertarung satu sama lain dan dianggap hiburan! Salah! Tapi benar(?)

Ironisnya, jawaban negatif Dorulumon justru paling mendekati kenyataannya, yaitu dijadikan anime, manga, dan games pertarungan untuk menghibur fansnya, terutama bagi anak-anak dan para fans yang masih menykainya sejak masih anak-anak sampai sekarang. Digimon sebenarnya tidak nyata di dunia ini, jadi seharusnya tidak masalah. Mungkin dimasa depan bisa jadi kenyataan saat teknologi jadi lebih canggih.

"Yang jelas di duniaku hubungan manusia dan digimon itu baik-baik saja kok, bukan hal yang negatif." Setelah mengatakan ini... Sepertinya Dorulumon masih kurang percaya dan malah menatap tajam seakan mengatakan 'pasti dia bohong'.

"Ji-jika kau tau soal digimon, apakah kau tau cara agar aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat?" Spadamon bertanya dengan sedikit gugup, takutnya jika dia ditakdirkan lemah seumur hidup.

"Hmm... Dari apa yang aku tau, cara terbaik untuk membuatmu kuat adalah dengan memiliki rekan yang setia. (Agar dia tidak disalahgunakan sebagai weapon digimon, aku tak bisa bilang kalau dia akan lemah secara fisik selamanya jika tidak dengan cara itu...)." Apa yang dikatakan orang itu membuat Spadamon sedikit bingung. Kalau yang dimaksud menjadi kuat demi sahabat sudah sering didengarnya. Tapi lain lagi jika maksudnya berbeda.

"Kalau kau kebingungan begitu, artinya kau belum pernah mengeluarkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya ya?" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Shoutmon memotong percakapan diantara mereka.

"Hei tangkap ini." Shoutmon melempar sesuatu pada orang itu dan...

PLAK!

Kena kepalanya, tapi kemudian dia mengambil benda itu dan melanjutkan adegannya seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Xros loader?"

"Yup, kalau kau sudah tau cara mengeluarkan potensi penuh Spadamon, dia kuserahkan padamu." Shoutmon mengatakannya sambil menatap Spadamon, seakan ingin meminta persetujuannya.

"Apakah ini bisa membuatku lebih berguna bagimu, ou-sama?" Spadamon menatap dengan penuh harap.

"Bisa sekali, tidak hanya bagiku, tapi bagi seluruh digital world. Itu jika kau menyetujui akan bekerja sama dengan orang ini untuk membagun Digital World. Lagipula, untuk tujuan itulah kita memanggil 100 manusia dari dunia mereka." Kata Shoutmon yang dengan segera diresponi Spadamon dengan penuh tekad.

"Baik ou-sama! Aku akan membagun Digital World bersama... Maaf, aku lupa menanyakan namamu..." Spadamon sadar bahwa dia masih belum mengetahui nama orang yang akan menjadi partnernya.

"Namaku..." Tepat sebelum dia mengatakan namanya, tiba-tiba waktu seakan berhenti dan di udara muncul sebuah layar persegi panjang bertuliskan 'Enter Your Name' dan dibawahnya ada keyboard. Rasanya jadi seperti game jika dilihat dari sudut pandang karakter tersebut.

"Aku bisa memilih namaku?! Apa maksudnya si author tak ingin aku memakai nama originalku?!" Begitulah pikirnya.

"Saat itu aku tak serius memberimu nama. Sekarang kau memiliki peran, paling tidak pilihlah namamu sendiri."

"Suara itu... Author?! Tak apa kalau kau berkunjung seperti ini dalam cerita?!" Tak disangka Author akan berkunjung saat dia akan menyebutkan namanya untuk pertama kalinya saat fic ini dibuat.

"Kalau readers tak suka, mereka bebas memilih untuk nge-skip adegan ini, atau segera menekan tombol back saking bosannya membaca fic ini. Cepatlah memilih namamu, ficnya harus segera dilanjutkan." Kata si Author, masih dengan suara saja tanpa benar-benar berada disana.

"... Apa tak masalah jika aku memilih nama originalku?" Tanya si oc untuk memastikan.

"Boleh, kalau kau sudah merasa itu identitasmu, silahkan saja." Jawab si Author.

"Tapi kau sendiri ingin aku merubah namaku karena saat itu kau tidak serius memilih namaku kan?" Tanya oc itu lagi.

"Ya tentu. Nama originalmu itu cuma sekedar nama yang bisa kepikiran dalam 3 detik. Tak ada yang pernah memakainya untuk nama karakter selain aku. Nama itu sangat membosankan."

"Jadi, apakah ini akan membuatmu tenang jika aku memilih nama ini?" Dia mulai menginput nama pilihannya di keyboard tersebut

E.C.H.O

"Echo? Itu kata bahasa inggris kan? Apa anehnya... Oh, aku mengerti. Ternyata kau menyusun ulang namamu tanpa mengubah hurufnya sama sekali." Sepertinya sekarang namanya memiliki arti daripada nama originalnya yang tak memiliki arti sama sekali.

"Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa penyusunan lain, tapi pada akhirnya hanya nama inilah yang memiliki arti yang jelas. Kedengaran aneh sih, tapi apa karakter lain akan menyadarinya?" Dia sepertinya masih ragu dengan pilihannya. Walau namanya bahasa inggris, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang memiliki nama seperti itu secara umum.

"... Kuhargai pilihanmu, tapi akan kuubah sedikit namamu agar kedengaran lebih wajar. tenang saja, aku takkan menghilangkan arti yang berhasil kau susun dari namamu yang dulunya terdengar lebih aneh." Setelah Author mengatakan ini, huruf yang ada pada layar itu berubah lagi.

E.I.K.O.U

"Eikou? Diplesetkan dari Echo ya? Memang kedengaran sedikit berkesan jepang, tapi rasanya aku tak pernah dengar ada yang punya nama seperti ini di jepang." Dia kembali memeriksa ulang namanya karena dibaca berapa kalipun masih terasa ganjil.

"Tak apa, lama-lama juga terbiasa. Selain kau, aku masih punya karakter lain yang namanya hasil plesetan yang awkward. Sekarang dia sudah terbiasa dengan namanya seiring waktu, jadi aku tak terima protes." Setelah itu itu waktu seakan berjalan kembali.

"Namaku... Eikou."

"Begitu ya, senang berkenalan padamu Eikou-san! Kau mengenalku, tapi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku secara formal. Aku Spadamon! Mari kita berusaha keras bersama!" Spadamon mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak untuk berjabat tangan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Spadamon." Eikou menjabat tangan Spadamon sambil menunduk karena Spadamon terlalu pendek.

"Tolong jaga dia ya, dia masih hijau, tapi pasti bisa melakukan hal yang luar biasa suatu hari nanti!" Shoutmon cukup berharap pada Eikou.

"Ya, aku akan menjaganya. (Toh aku juga pasti tak banyak kerjaan sebagai karakter sampingan. Jadi banyak waktu luang untuk mengembangkan potensi Spadamon.)" Itulah pikir Eikou, tapi benarkah akan semudah itu?

TETTOT TETTOT

"Ou-sama, sepertinya ada lagi yang menyerang istana ini! Sepertinya tujuannya untuk menghabisi para anak-anak ini sebelum mereka bisa melakukan apapun untuk Digital World!" Wisemon memeriksa beberapa kamera disekeliling istana Shoutmon dan menemukan beberapa penyusup yang sepertinya pasukan Fladramon yang menerobos setiap pintu masuk di istana Shoutmon, baik pintu depan maupun pintu belakang, jendela dan apapun yang bisa diterobos.

"Fladramon?! Bagaimana bisa digimon level Armor itu berkumpul dalam jumlah yang sangat besar?!" Wisemon tampaknya terkejut dengan jumlah yang tidak masuk akal itu. Mendapatkan Veemon dan Digimental of Courage dalam jumlah besar kedengarannya mustahil. Rasanya seakan lawan mereka memiliki mesin fotokopi.

"Andai saja ada Taiki di saat seperti ini... Tapi tak bisa begitu! Taiki sedang menghadapi kehidupannya, aku tak bisa terus membebaninya! Shoutmon mengeluarkan micnya dan siap untuk mengusir tamu tak diundang.

"Apalagi setelah kesalahan transfer barusan, kontak dengan dunia manusia langsung terputus total. Kita tak bisa mengontak Taiki-san dan yang lainnya..." Kata Wisemon yang hanya bisa menatap tulisan 'ERROR' pada layar yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia manusia.

"Gumdramon, Damemon! Kalian bentuk team dan pergi ke pintu belakang!

Greymon! Kau ke gerbang depan! Jumlah musuh yang banyak seharusnya bukan masalah bagimu! Gerbang depan yang terbuka lebar pasti diserang musuh dalam jumlah yang besar!

Sparrowmon, Beelzemon, Mailbirdramon! Kalian menyebar diudara dan menembak pasukan musuh dari udara! Kalau bertiga kalian pasti bisa menjangkau semua area di istana ini di bagian lapangan terbuka!

Cutemon! Sembuhkan siapapun yang terluka!

Sisanya akan menyerang siapapun yang berhasil menerobos! Kalian pasti punya keunggulan area karena kalian sudah mengingat pola istana ini!

Mervamon dan Knightmon! Bentuk dua kelompok dan pimpin seluruh pasukan yang bertarung dalam istana ini! (Pasukan 'sisa')

"Aku akan berjaga disini bersama Ballistamon dan Dorulumon karena aku rasa musuh punya rencana tertentu untuk menerobos kesini!"

"Baik ou-sama!" Mereka semua menjawab serentak.

Jadi inilah tim penyerang dan tim bertahan

Penyerang:

Gumdramon, Damemon, Sparrowmon, Beelzemon, Mervamon, Greymon, Mailbirdramon, Knightmon, banyak Pawnchessmon (white), sisanya(?) (Sisanya: Starmon dan Pickzmon, Jijimon yang sudah pensiun(?) Bastemon, Dracomon, Cyberdramon, pasukan Gaossmon, dan siapapun yang lupa disebutkan.)

Pertahanan:

Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon.

Setelah kebanyakan digimon pergi dari ruangan ini, ruangan mulai terasa kosong dan kali ini semua orang terlihat tanpa halangan. Selain Raja Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Wisemon, dan Cutemon, ada beberapa wajah yang cukup asing. Singkatnya merekalah 100 orang yang diundang kesini walau saat ini jumlahnya tidak sampai sepuluh orang.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka terluka... Kesannya ada yang berusaha menyerang mereka semua saat mereka tiba disini. Jelas antagonis. Author tak memberitauku apapun soal antagonisnya. Dia pasti ingin aku beserta karakter lainnya berusaha menyelidikinya dengan kemampuan kami sendiri." Pikir Eikou sambil mulai memperhatikan jika ada lagi orang lain yang sepertinya karakter penting.

"Apa cuma perasaanku atau sepertinya jumlah kalian berkurang ya?" Shoutmon yang mengecek ulang jumlah mereka karena merasa ada yang kurang. Dia belum sempat mengingat wajah semua manusia yang datang, karena itu dia meragukan perasaannya. Mungkinkah Shoutmon tegang mengingat sulit untuk melindungi para manusia lemah yang belum memiliki partner. Para manusia yang lain terlihat tegang dan panik. Sebelum dibawa kesini mereka sempat diserang dan sekarang ada serangan lagi, kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Aku yakin hanya pasukan kita yang pergi keluar dari ruangan ini. Fokus saja untuk melindungi mereka." Kata Dorulumon meyakinkan Shoutmon.

"Ah? Digimon itu..." Eikou melihat ada digimon yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam pasukan Shoutmon ada dalam kerumunan manusia yang sedang dilindungi. Warnanya putih dan ada kain berwarna merah diatas tubuhnya... Jangan jangan digimon itu... Huckmon?! Itu artinya si protagonist cerita ini ada disini! Aku sudah tau dari Author bahwa partner si protagonist adalah Huckmon!" Itulah pikir Eikou tanpa mengatakan apapun. Eikou lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Huckmon untuk memastikan siapa partnernya. Huckmon dikerubuti para manusia dan banyak diantaranya yang pakai goggle (ntah banyak yang ingin jadi protagonist atau apa) sehingga susah memastikan siapa partnernya dari jauh.

"Tunggu Eikou-san! Kau masih terluka! Istirahat saja...!" Spadamon mengkhawatirkan partner barunya yang masih terluka tapi...

"Adududuh! Jangan ingatkan soal pinggangku yang encok dan punggungku rasanya seperti dipukul palu!" Teriaknya sambil jatuh sampai-sampai seisi ruangan malah menatapnya. Sepertinya kekhawatiran Spadamon malah membuat partnernya bertambah sial. Situasi serius barusan sempat mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit itu. Tapi saat diingatkan, rasanya semua rasa sakit kembali muncul bagai bendungan bocor. Itulah kekuatan sugesti dan alasan mengapa para orangtua selalu mengingatkan anaknya untuk berpikiran positif (gak nyambung).

"Oi, kau tak apa?" Sesosok pemuda mendekat dan berusaha membantunya berdiri. Orangnya kelihatan murah senyum sampai-sampai jika cewe yang melihatnya, mungkin akan dikira pdkt, jika bukan, dia akan dikira cowo yang agak kecewekan saking murah senyumnya pada orang asing.

"Ugh, makasih..." Kata Eikou sambil berdiri kembali. Lalu setelahnya melihat sejenak orang yang membantunya berdiri itu. Rambutnya hitam pekat dan seperti landak. Kulitnya putih dan memakai T-shirt warna merah polos dan membawa headphone dengan dua warna, putih dibagian kanan dan hitam dibagian kiri. Celananya sepanjang lutut dan waranya putih. Dari jauh dia kelihatan seperti bendera merah putih(?) karena baju merah dan celana putihnya. Warna matanya hitam coklat gelap, nyaris hitam... Satu hal yang kepikiran Eikou... Apakah dia salah satu karakter pembantu? Dia tidak kelihatan seperti karakter yang dibuang sekali pakai.

"Oh? Kau penasaran kenapa aku bawa headphone kesini? Saat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sambil mendengarkan musik, ada email masuk menanyakan 'maukah kau membangun Digital World?'. Aku sempat merasa ini kerjaan iseng seseorang karena hanya ada jawaban ya/ya. Terpaksa aku menjawab 'ya' karena jika tidak dibalas, aku diancam akan di hack. Mendadak aku ada diluar istana megah ini. Makanya headphoneku ikut terbawa...

"Padahal aku ga tanya, tapi dia langsung menceritakannya... Entah dia sangat ingin cerita atau dia pikir aku malu bertanya sehingga menceritakannya sendiri..." Eikou mulai menilai orang tersebut. Sepertinya memang bukan karakter sekali pakai langsung buang, tapi bukan tokoh utama. Aku tau dari si Author bahwa si protagonist memakai goggle.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi." Dengan santainya dia pergi dari hadapan Eikou. Karena penasaran, Eikou pergi mengikutinya, Spadamon malah ikutan juga.

"Oi, kau sudah rasa baikan, naga yang imut, keren, dan unik?"... Ternyata dia malah mendekat ke Huckmon untuk menghiburnya, tapi sia-sia, Huckmon tak merespon sepatah katapun dan malah menghadap ke arah lain. Sepertinya Cutemon yang masih menyembuhkannya cukup mengkhawatirkan perasaannya.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi... Kenapa dia diam total? Tak bicara sepatah katapun?" Tanya Eikou pada Spadamon yang mungkin mengetahuinya.

"Beberapa saat setelah aku membawamu kesini... Orang yang tadi membantumu berdiri membawa digimon asing itu ke dalam istana ini. Dia sempat mengaku berhasil menemukan lokasi istana ini setelah bertanya 'Dimana rumah sakit? Naga ini terluka...' Kepada salah satu digimon ramah disekitar sini. Mereka lalu mengantarnya ke istana ini." Jelas Spadamon yang hanya mengetahui sebagian kecil kisah orang tersebut.

"Kau stress ya naga kecil? Padahal makhluk lainnya mengobrol dengan asyiknya tapi kau malah diam dan menutup diri." Perkataan orang tersebut masih saja tak diresponi dan malah membuat Huckmon menghadap ke arah lain lagi, kali ini semakin menjauhkan wajahnya dari orang itu. Dia tak sanggup pergi dari sana, tubuhnya luka berat ketimbang siapapun diruangan itu, sehingga Cutemon butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menymbuhkannya.

"... Kupinjamkan kau ini... Seharusnya bisa membuatmu lebih tenang..." Orang itu melepas headphonenya dan memasangnya ke telinga Huckmon yang masih terlalu lemah untuk melawan, dan menyalakan musiknya.

"Ini..." Huckmon terkaget mendengar suara asing yang sepertinya enak didengarkan. Selain enak didengarkan, suaranya juga menenangkan hati dan membuatnya rileks.

"Oh... Kau suka ya? Kalau kau suka, kau boleh memilikinya. Toh naga sepertimu tak bisa masuk toko dan membeli headphone, tapi aku bisa melakukannya kapan saja." Kata orang itu, dengan bangga, entah sedang melawak atau apa, yang jelas tidak lucu.

Pluk

Huckmon melempar sesuatu ke lantai dekat kaki orang itu. Setelah dilihat baik-baik, itu adalah goggle!

"Itu... Bayaranku... Bagian dari tubuhku sendiri. Kau boleh memilikinya." Setelah itu Huckmon terlelap dalam mimpi karena musik dari headphone tersebut yang sangat enak didengarkan.

"Kalau itu membuatmu merasa adil, akan kuterima kacamata renang(lol) ini." Kata orang itu dengan tersenyum, sambil memakai goggle itu dikepalanya, karena kalau ditaruh di leher rasanya tidak enak saat berlari.

CRIIING!

Pluk

Sebuah benda yang lain jatuh lagi, kali ini adalah digivice! Jadi dialah si protagonist?!

"Haha... Aku tak menyangka dia mendapat gogglenya dengan cara seperti itu... Kali ini goggle dan headphone itu menjadi bukti persahabatannya dengan Huckmon. Bukannya memakai goggle tanpa alasan yang jelas karena tradisi karakter digimon. (Author: Hayo, siapa yang oc nya pake goggle tanpa alasan, angkat kaki!)

"Tamagoci? Aku baru tau ada yang bentuknya seperti ini." Si protagonist itu tekan-tekan tombol digivice karena dikiranya tamagoci.

GRUDUK GRUDUK

"Gempa ini... Semuanya! Minggir!" Shoutmon dan Dorulumon dan berusaha mengangkat sebanyak mungkin anak-anak yang terluka itu, dan menyuruh anak-anak yang masih cukup sehat untuk lari. Ballistamon tak bisa bergerak cepat sehingga terlambat merespon situasi dan hanya bisa melompat kebelakang untuk menghindar.

"Awas!" Eikou sempat menghindar karena didorong Spadamon kebelakang dan menyebabkan punggung dan pinggangnya bertambah sakit lagi karena menghantam lantai.

BLAAAAR!

Dari lantai yang tadi anak-anak itu pijaki, muncul beberapa Digmon yang sudah jelas bermaksud menghabisi mereka, kata kasarnya adalah 'membunuh' mereka.

"Kyaaaa! Tolongin!" Si protagonist sepertinya tidak sempat menghindar karena berusaha menggendong Huckmon yang masih tertidur dan Cutemon yang memang tidak bisa bertarung.

"Cutemon!" Dorulumon refleks hanya menolong Cutemon dengan menangkap syal Cutemon dengan mulutnya di saat-saat kritis. Tumpangannya sudah penuh, alias punggung Dorulumon sudah dinaiki empat anak lainnya sehingga tidak muat lagi. Yang jatuh dalam kerumunan Digmon akhirnya hanya si protagonist dan Huckmon.

"Kya? Perasaanku saja atau kesannya kecewekan? Tapi lupakan itu, mereka dalam bahaya jatuh dalam kerumunan Digmon! Sekarang apa tindakan yang tepat diambil? Aku harus berpikir!" Pikir Eikou mulai fokus mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

A/N: chap 1 jadi lebih panjang daripada yang kukira. Tapi tak apa, setauku rata-rata readers sangat kuat menghadapi wall of text(?) Semacam ini. Karena fic ini dimulai setelah Quartzmon dikalahkan, maka karakter dari xros wars dan hunter muncul. Tapi dari season-season sebelumnya takkan muncul.


	3. 3 per 100 power? part 1

Digimon: Rebuilding Digital World

A/N: Saya takkan minta maaf karena ternyata protagonistnya cowo feminim (digebuk readers). Cowo bersemangat, cewe tomboy, anak sok cool, anak yang agak nge-dark atau apapun itu sudah mainstream, kenapa cowo yang sedikit feminim tidak boleh? Sekalian dikasih crest of love, lengkap sudah (dibom readers).

Boleh skip note jika malas membacanya. Jika mau baca boleh juga.

Note:

Saya menyebutkan nama dan skill para digimon dengan nama original (jepang) mereka. Contoh: saya akan memakai nama Omegamon dan bukannya Omnimon. Memakai Tailmon dan bukannya Gatomon.

kalau skill, untuk skillnya Greymon saya akan memakai Mega Flame dan bukannya Nova Blast. Untuk Agumon akan memakai Baby Flame dan bukannya Pepper Breath.

Level (ini settingnya setelah hunter, jadi digimon tak memakai level. Hanya jika disebutkan dalam perkataan saja istilah ini dipakai)

\- baby 1: fresh

\- baby 2: in-training

\- child: rookie

\- adult: champion

\- perfect: ultimate

\- ultimate: mega

\- super ultimate: mega 2

Jika ada yang berkata "Tapi saya merasa yang englsih dub lebih bagus..."

Jawaban: pendapat setiap orang berbeda, saya lebih suka versi original, alias versi jepangnya. Yang versi dub kadang tidak nyambung. ChibiKamemon jadi ChibiTortomon, padahal jelas-jelas Kamemon dan Tortomon itu beda. Skill Shoutmon, Rock Damashii (jiwa rock, rock yang musik maksudnya) diubah jadi Fiery Fireball (kalau tak salah), artinya malah beda lagi. Kesannya serangannya Shoutmon kurang nge-rock, padahal seharusnya lebih berkesan rock. Tapi ada dub yang bagus juga, (Mega Flame jadi Nova Blast) tapi menurut saya biasa saja. Sedangkan dub yang lucu, Taiki jadi Mickey (mau nonton versi dub xroswars yang adalah fusion malah nostalgia Disney malahan). Juga Xros Heart menjadi Fusion Fighter. Kesannya malah kayak mau berkelahi doang, padahal digimon cukup khas dengan konflik psikoligisnya. Nama Xros Heart lebih melambangkan tujuan mereka untuk mempersatukan Digital World dengan kekuatan mereka bersama. Fusion Fighter hanya serasa petarung pengguna Fusion saja.

Jika ada yang berkata "tapi level versi inggris lebih sering digunakan..."

Jawaban: maksud anda dalam game kan? Tentu saja, karena gamenya ditranslate ke inggris dulu lalu di distribusikan. Makanya yang sering main game lebih familiar dengan versi inggrisnya. Animenya tetap memakai versi originalnya, kecuali jika anda menonton yang versi dub yang jelas diubah juga.

Jika ada yang berkata "suara anak-anak dan digimon di versi original terdengar gay..."

Jawaban: itu karena para karakter digimon rata-rata masih anak kecil, makanya memakai seiyuu cewe. Kalau karakternya adalah remaja diatas 16 tahun, mereka pasti akan memakai seiyuu cowo kecuali untuk cowo yang agak feminim. (Dengarkan suara karakter digimon Cyber Sleuth dan Re:digitize para cowo cukup banyak memakai seiyuu cowo karena umur para karakter sudah remaja). Coba deh perhatikan adik-adik atau anak-anak kalian, boleh juga anak kecil sekolahan yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Kalau umur dibawah 14, suaranya masih gay alias tidak berat. Nanti umur 16 keatas suara anak cowo mulai lebih manly (tapi tidak semua, tergantung setiap orangnya, bisa jadi sudah manly sejak 12 tahun). Digimon biasanya dapat seiyuu cewe untuk menimbulkan kesan imut (kan memang imut?). Setelah evo, kadang mereka ganti ke seiyuu cowo agar lebih manly, tapi terkadang tetap memakai seiyuu yang sama juga. (Contoh: pengisi suara Shoumon cewe, tapi dikasih kesan manly dengan suara yang sedikit diberatkan. Saat evo atau digixros, seiyuunya tak berganti. Kalau yang seiyuunya berganti, contohnya Agumon (savers). Agumon seiyuunya cewe, Geogreymon dan keatasnya seiyuunya cowo.). Jadi jangan protes mereka kelihatan gay. Saya yang bingung dengan versi inggris, kenapa para anak-anak bersuara seperti bapak-bapak, itu justru yang tak logis. Rasanya seperti mendengarkan bapak-bapak berkostum anak kecil berbicara.

Jika ada yang berkata "yang inggris suaranya tidak seperti bapak-bapak, lebih ke remaja.."

Jawaban: sekali lagi, mereka anak-anak, bukan remaja. Kecuali Masaru dan kawan-kawannya.

Jika ada yang berkata "suara cewe versi jepang sok imut..."

Jawaban: itu namanya menjiwai karakter. Coba perankan orang jahat dengan sikap yang 'menurutmu' wajar. Hasilnya pasti jelek dan tidak bisa laku dipasaran. Cara bicara karakter harus menggambarkan sifat dari karakter tersebut, bukan ekspektasi penonton yang selalu menilai kekurangannya saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak sesuai harapan. Jepang memang suka yang imut-imut, sedang yang inggris lebih memberikan kesan elegan atau feminim pada karakter cewe. Setiap negara memiliki khas yang berbeda singkatnya.

Terakhir... Jika ada yang bertanya "tapi nama jepang Greymon adalah Gureimon, bukan Greymon."

Jawaban: ... Ya ampuuuuun... Yang tanya ini parah. Saya harap tak ada yang seperti ini. Tapi saya pernah menemui yang seperti ini (di facebook) Gureimon adalah 'cara baca' orang jepang, bukan 'versi jepangnya'. Orang jepang tidak terlalu suka bahasa inggris dan sulit bicara bahasa inggris. Sering kali mereka membacanya dengan cara yang 'salah'. Tapi cukup banyak orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, jadi studio anime tak keberatan terhadap bahasa inggris yang salah. Kesannya sama dengan orang indonesia yang membaca Cat dengan cara yang salah (cara baca: ket) (kucing) (cara orang indo salah baca: cat, seperti mengatakan cat dinding)

(Oot sebentar mengenai 'kesalahan bahasa inggris orang jepang' kalau hanya ingin baca cerita silahkan di-skip bagian ini.

Ok, jadi jika anda menonton anime Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom, akan dijelaskan bagaimana parahnya bahasa inggris orang jepang.

Berikut ini yang sering terjadi:

\- salah baca antara huruf L dan R, contoh: Palmon menjadi Parumon. Jelas salah, tapi di Jepang itu sudah dimaklumi.

\- terkadang suka menaruh huruf O (contoh: Shoutmon disalah baca jadi Shautomon)

\- huruf F, V sering tertukar dengan B. (contoh: Mega Flame menjadi Mega Bureimu TigerVespamon, menjadi TaigaBezupamon)

Dan masih banyak lagi, tapi bingung menjelaskannya.

Disebutkan dalam Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: Sesama orang jepang jelas bisa mengerti kesalahan baca seperti ini karena dianggap biasa. Tapi bagi yang tidak mengerti bahasa jepang, itu akan bikin suasana awkward.

Tapi bukan berarti jepang selalu salah bicara bahasa inggris. Saat jam pelajaran bahasa inggris atau bicara dengan orang asing, mereka akan berusaha menggunakan bahasa inggris yang baik dan benar. (Walau mungkin ada sedikit kesalahan)

Contoh anime, Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: di episode 9 atau 10 animenya, diperlihatkan seorang guru berbicara bahasa inggris yang baik dan benar kepada pembunuh bayaran dari luar negeri untuk menanyakan tujuannya mengunjungi sekolah mereka. Percakapan bahasa inggris tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena pembunuh tersebut bisa bicara bahasa jepang sehingga mereka berbicara dengan bahasa jepang setelah adegan perkenalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke cerita...

Preview: 100 anak yang tiba di digital terpencar-pencar akibat campur tangan pihak ketiga yang tidak diketahui. Pada akhirnya pasukan Shoutmon berhasil mengamankan beberapa anak yang tersebar disekitar istananya. Di dalam istana Shoutmon, Taisho dan Huckmon menjadi partner setelah saling bertukar goggle dan headphone sebagai tanda persahabatan mereka. Ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama karena itu terjadi ditengah serangan pasukan Fladramon yang menyerang istana Shoutmon. Shoutmon memerintahkan rekan-rekannya untuk mengahalau serangan tersebut sehingga mereka terpencar-pencar ke seluruh bagian istana. Shoutmon memerintahkan Ballistamon dan Dorulumon untuk menetap dengan antisipasi kemungkinan jika musuh berhasil menerobos. Tak lama setelah itu, sesuai antisipasi Shoutmon, ruangan itu diserang pasukan Digmon yang menyerang dari bawah tanah disaat mereka semua lengah!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: 3/100 power

"Gold Rush!"

Pasukan Digmon itu menembakkan drillnya secara membabibuta dalam ruangan itu. Sepertinya mereka mengincar untuk mengubur istana Shoutmon dan para anak-anak yang akan membangun digital world sekaligus.

"Drill Buster!"

Dorulumon menembakkan drill dari seluruh tubuhnya dan menabrakkan drillnya satu per satu pada setiap serangan drill dari para Digmon yang melayang ke arah anak-anak itu.

BLAR BLAR BLAR!

Kebanyakan drill yang akan mendarat ke arah anak-anak tersebut meledak sebelum mengenai mereka berkat serangan Dorulumon. Tidak semua drill bisa dihancurkannya sehingga sebagian dari ruangan Shoutmon rusak karena ledakan itu.

"Soul..."

"Heavy..."

"Tunggu! Masih ada satu orang dan digimon tercampur dalam pasukan Digmon itu!" Eikou dengan cepat memperingatkan Shoutmon dan Ballistamon yang nyaris menyerang pasukan Digmon itu.

"Apa?! Kalau begitu kita tak bisa menyerang balik seperti ini! Aku akan menyelamatkan dia! Sementara itu, jangan sembarangan menyerang!" Shoutmon berlari ke arah para Digmon yang masih berkerumun itu dan mulai mencari satu manusia yang tercampur itu.

"ROWDY ROCKER!" Entah saking semangatnya atau saking marahnya, Shoutmon sampai berteriak sambil menerjang pasukan Digmon itu dengan micnya.

BRUAK! DASH! BRAK!

Beberapa Digmon yang dihantam mic Shoutmon mulai hancur satu per satu saat mengenai bagian vitalnya, yaitu celah diantara armornya. Shoutmon memang mengincar titik lemah tersebut untuk segera menyelamatkan siapapun yang terbenam disitu.

"Big Crack!"

Pasukan Digmon yang tersisa mengebor lantai itu pada saat yang bersamaan.

GRATAK GRATAK! BLAR!

"Tanah longsor! Amankan anak-anak itu!" Dorulumon segera mendekat ke lokasi dimana mereka mengamankan anak tersebut dan menggendong beberapa yang dapat ditampungnya. Sisanya naik ke punggung Ballistamon yang berusaha menjaga keseimbangan dalam gempa itu.

"Aaaaa!" Salah satu dari anak yang diangkat Dorulumon terpeleset dari punggungnya dan jatuh karena tak bisa menyesuaikan dirinya dengan kecepatan gerak Dorulumon.

"Uagh!" Ballistamon berusaha meraih tangan anak tersebut, tapi sia-sia karena dia tak bisa banyak bergerak saat menjaga anak-anak yang naik ke atas punggungnya.

"Pengang tangankuuu!"

TAP!

Pada akhirnya ada yang berhasil menangkap tangan anak tersebut. Itu adalah Eikou yang hampir jatuh juga.

"Nyaris saja! Bertahanlah! Aku akan menarikmu keatas!" Dan lalu Eikou menariknya keatas lalu...

"Uagh! Punggungku!" Saat rasa sakit di punggungnya kembali, Eikou malah ikut terjerumus ke jurang yang terbentuk setelah longsor yang ditimbulkan oleh para Digmon.

"Awas Eikou!" Spadamon menangkap kaki Eikou yang nyaris terjerumus dan mencegah mereka jatuh.

"Berat..." Lanjut Spadamon yang kesulitan mengangkat kedua orang itu. Ini disebabkan oleh kondisi tanah yang tidak rata sehingga sulit berpijak dan menyeimbangkan diri dengan baik.

"Gold Rush!" Pada Digmon itu menembak lagi secara bersamaan ke arah pasukan Xros Heart yang sedang melindungi anak-anak. Mereka kesulitan bergerak karena anak-anak itu membebani mereka sehingga tak dapat menghindar.

"Dorulu..."

"Heavy..."

"Tahan serangan kalian!" Suara asing begi mereka memberikan perintah untuk berhenti. Hampir saja mereka mengeluarkan serangan mereka, tapi batal setelah mereka melihat ada beberapa piringan yang melesat.

DUAR DUAR BLAR

Piringan tersebut menyerang drill-drill para Digmon dengan akurat seperti yang dilakukan Dorulumon. Walau begitu, serangan itu hanya bisa menghancurkan drill yang mengarah secara langsung kepada mereka dan sisanya diabaikan.

"Sekarang!" Suara itu sekali lagi memberi aba-aba saat serangan para Digmon sudah tak ada.

"Dorulu Tornado!"

"Heavy Speaker!"

Gelombang suara penghancur dan puting beliung yang mencabik segalanya menyatu dan meniup barisan depan pasukan Digmon dan merusak formasi mereka.

"Siapa itu tadi kyu?" Cutemon melihat ke arah asal suara itu datang dan melihat seorang berjenis kelamin betina *coret* cewe maksudnya, datang dengan digimon kappa bercangkang yang tingginya sekitar 2 meter.

"Bau ini... Chibikamemon kah?" Tanya Dorulumon yang sepertinya masih mengenali bau Chibikamemon walau wujudnya berubah.

"Benar Dorulumon-senpai, banyak yang terjadi dan aku menjadi partnernya tanpa kusadari. Tapi aku senang bisa membantu semuanya dengan kekuatan ini!" Kentara sekali dari sifatnya bahwa ini Chibikamemon, selalu ingin menjadi kuat dan berguna... Tunggu, rasanya Spadamon juga seperti itu sehingga karakter mereka saling bertabrakan! (Author: gawat, mesti cepat membuat karakter development untuk mengembangkan sifat mereka ke arah yang berbeda.)

"Biar kubantu kau, singa albino!" Cewe itu memegang kaki Eikou yang masih menggantung untuk membantu Spadamon mengangkatnya dari posisi itu.

"Singa albino...?" Pikir Spadamon yang tidak mengerti karena dia belum pernah melihat singa di dunia manusia dan tak pernah mendengar kata 'albino'.

"1, 2, 3... Tarik!" Mereka berdua lalu menarik Eikou dari posisi tak mengenakkan itu dan berhasil kembali ke daratan yang tak rata.

"Oi kamu, aku baru tiba, jadi jelaskan situasinya dalam 10 kata!" Perintah cewe itu secara terburu-buru pada Eikou.

"Sepuluh kata tidak cukup! Tapi intinya ada manusia yang terjebak diantara kerumunan Digmon itu, dan kita berusaha mengeluarkannya sejak tadi!" Eikou menjelaskan sesingkat yang dapat dilakukannya.

"Oh gitu?! Kok tidak panggil bantuan dari tadi?! Dasar bodoh!" Cewe tersebut memberi aba-aba pada Gwappamon untuk menerjang ke arah pasukan Digmon itu dan Gwappamon pun mengikutinya.

"Makanya kubilang tak cukup 10 kata! Pasukan lainnya semua sibuk kalau kau tanya kenapa! Spadamon! Kita juga maju!" Kata Eikou yang lalu diikuti oleh Spadamon tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Tunggu Spadamon, aku akan mencoba meminta cewe itu untuk bekerja sama dengan kita! Jika berhasil, kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya bisa dikeluarkan!" Perintah Eikou yang lalu membuat Spadamon melihatnya dengan tatapan seakan tidak percaya.

"Benar kah?!" Spadamon terdengar sulit memercayainya, wajar sih.

"Aku masih tak yakin 100 persen, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba!" Pikir Eikou yang lalu membulatkan tekadnya untuk mencoba rencananya.

"Oi! tunggu aku cewe yang namanya aku tak tau!" Teriak Eikou dari kejauhan dan lalu terdengar jelas oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Apa?! Dasar tak sopan! Namaku adalah Namaya Tajeals! Aku jepang campuran, jadi jangan tanya soal nama belakangku! Namaya mengenalkan namanya dengan keadaan terprovokasi karena dipanggil seperti itu.

"Namanya berasal dari plesetan 'namanya tak jelas'" suara si Author muncul dikepala Eikou untuk sesaat.

"Author! Lagi-lagi kau memberi nama dari plesetan?! Bukannya protes, tapi kau lagi-lagi tak serius memberi nama ya?!" Pikir Eikou yang lalu kembali fokus pada kepada fic ini setelah selesai nge-tsukkomi si Author.

"Akan kuingat! Tapi jika kau mau mendengar rencanaku yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dalam 10 kata!" Eikou jadi asal bicara, bingung memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan membuat cewe itu... Maaf, yang akan membuat Namaya setuju untuk melakukannya.

"Menarik! Akan kudengar! Jelaskan dalam 5 kata!" Perintah Namaya tambah menjadi-jadi.

"TAK CUKUUUP!" Pikir Eikou, tapi kemudian sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya...

"Kappamu, singaku, gabung, power up!" Dengan sesimpel mungkin dia mencoba mengatakannya sehingga kedengarannya sangatlah tak jelas.

"..." Awkward beberapa detik...

"Baik! Kuterima!" Namaya langsung setuju.

"Memangnya kamu ngerti atau ngga?!" Pikir Eikou, tapi tak berani mengatakannya langsung.

"Aku percaya padamu! Kali ini aku takkan menunjukkanmu satu kesalahan apapun!" Spadamon dengan mental yang siap lalu mencabut pedangnya.

"Serahkan padaku! Aku pasti akan melindungi kalian dan anak yang hilang itu!" Gwappamon juga terlihat siap sedia payung sebelum hujan(?)

.

.

.

.

.

"ROWDY ROCKER!" Shoutmon mulai terlihat dari kerumunan pasukan Digmon yang semakin berkurang itu. Dia masih mencari orang yang terjebak dalam kerumunan Digmon itu. Sepertinya cukup sulit menemukan seorang manusia yang tercampur pasukan digimon. Junlahnya juga melebihi bayangan saat beberapa Digmon mulai keluar secara bertahap saat pasukan depannya dihancurkan.

"Kau sudah berhasil menemukannya Ballistamon?" Tanya Eikou yang sedang menunggu bersama Namaya untuk menjalankan rencana mereka. Gwappamon menjadi perlindungan ekstra bersama Dorulumon yang terus menerus menghalau serangan 'Gold Rush' dari para Digmon dengan 'Drill Buster' dan 'Dj Shooter' mereka.

"Aku berhasil mendeteksi bunyi yang sedikit berbeda di sekitar 8 meter dibawah tanah dan 5 meter kearah utara... Sepertinya itulah orang yang kita cari..." Kata Ballistamon melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Dorulumon? Apa kau bisa melacak baunya?" Tanya Eikou pada Dorulumon yang juga fokus bertahan.

"Ya, sejak tadi aku sempat mencium bau manusia di sekitar daerah yang dikatakan Ballistamon, mungkin dia benar-benar disana!" Dorulumon kembali menembakkan Drill Buster untuk menghalau drill para Digmon itu yang ditembakkan kearah mereka.

"Karena mereka berdua yang bilang begitu... Artinya kemungkinan besar dia memang disitu." Kata Eikou melaporkan kepada Namaya dan Spadamon agar mereka mengetahui situasinya.

"Good job! Sekarang mari kita tolong dia!" Kata Namaya dengan semangat dan terburu-buru pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Sabar Namaya-san! Dorulumon, sekarang kau mundur dan ikut kami!" Eikou lalu berjalan mendekati lokasi yang dimaksud, diikuti Dorulumon yang sedang memikirkan apa rencana Eikou.

"Tolong lubangi di daerah sini. Disini ada terowongan Digmon kan? Kita tak bisa melubangi tanah ini tepat diatas orang itu karena longsorannya bisa membuatnya terluka. Jadi kita pilih jalur terowongan Digmon didekatnya agar kita bisa menghabisi Digmon dari dua sisi dan menolong orang itu dari lubang terdekat yang akan Dorulumon buat disini." Kata Eikou menjelaskan dengan sepenuh hati(?).

"Benar juga, akan ku buat lubang yang baik agar longsoran tak terjadi!" Dorulumon lalu membuat drill di ekornya menjadi sangat besar dan lalu menaikinya.

"Drill Blader!"

Drill yang dinaiki Dorulumon berputar kencang bagai gasing (mainan anak-anak itu lho) dan membuat lubang yang sangat mulus. Gerakan tersebut meminimalisasi kerusakan tanah dan tidak menyebabkan longsor. Saat Dorulumon melompat keluar dari lubang tersebut, para Digmon yang berada tepat dibawah sana hancur tak berbekas tertusuk drill raksasa itu.

"Lubangnya selesai!" Kata Dorulumon yang lalu mendarat ke tanah setelah melompat keluar dari lubang itu.

"Bagus, sekarang kau dan Ballistamon sebaiknya kembali melindungi anak-anak itu, kami akan mengurus sisanya.

"... Aku sempat tak percaya padamu (di chap sebelumnya saat Eikou mengatakan bahwa digimon menjadi hiburan anak kecil di dunianya), tapi jangan sampai kalian gagal kali ini!" Kata Dorulumon yang lalu kembali ke posisinya.

"Sekarang bisa kita mulai kan?" Kata Namaya yang tidak sabaran.

"Ok! Ok! Sabar ya!" Eikou lalu megeluarkan Xros Loadernya, dan readers pasti sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi...

Gwappamon!

"Oh yeah!"

Spadamon!

"Ou!"

DigiXros!

BUUUM! (Bunyi digixros?)

Piringan di kepala Gwappamon berubah menjadi helm dengan pemutar musik diatasnya. Warna helmnya dan piringan hitamnya telah berubah menjadi biru dengan simbol bintang bersudut empat pada bagian dahinya.

Xros Up Gwappamon! (Spadamon)

"Hebat lho! Keren!" Namaya memberikan thumbs up pada Gwappamon yang helmya berubah.

"Bukannya itu reaksi anak cowo?!" Pikir Eikou.

"Gold Rush!"

Para Digmon dari lubang itu menembakkan drillnya lagi ke arah Gwappamon.

"Dj Shooter!"

CRAAASH CRASSH! CRASSH!

Tidak hanya memotong drill dari Digmon, tapi juga sama sekali tidak rusak saat bertabrakan dengan ledakan itu. Piringan itu menerobos dan berhasil menghabisi beberapa Digmon yang berada dalam lubang itu sehingga dengan aman Gwappamon lompat masuk kedalam lubang itu, disusul Eikou dan Namaya.

"Ke arah sini kan?!" Tanya Namaya terburu-buru sambil menunjuk ke salah satu dari dua arah yang ada (arah depan atau belakang).

"Iya disana! Tapi tenang dulu! Kita pastikan dia tidak berada dalam jangkauan serangan, lalu habisi dengan satu serangan sekaligus!" Kata Eikou menyuruh Namaya sabar.

"Gwappamon! Manusia itu tingginya tak lebih dari 2 meter (sebenarnya hanya sekitar 140-an cm, tapi jarak amannya 2 meter), dan para Digmon tingginya 2 meter lebih! Usahakan seranganmu memotong kepala mereka semua dengan ketinggian diatas 2 meter agar tak mengenai orang itu!". Komando Eikou setelah mengamati situasi.

"Gawappunch!" Gwappamon meninju pasukan Digmon disebelahnya dan mendorong mereka kebelakang dengan memenjangkan tinjunya. (info: tangannya bisa memanjang, baca wikimon). Gwappamon lalu berbalik ke arah yang ditunjuk Eikou dan lalu mengeluarkan serangan pemungkas...

"Dj Shooter!"

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Terjadilah adegan gore dimana kepala sepasukan Digmon terbelah dalam hitungan detik. Tapi karena yang keluar dari luka Digmon hanya data, jadi tak seram dan ratingnya akan tetap K+(?). Akhirnya orang yang sedang mereka cari-cari kelihatan juga.

"Uagh!"

BRAK!

Terlihat Huckmon yang berusaha menahan injakan kaki para Digmon. Setelah kepalanya hancur, Huckmon membanting tubuh Digmon yang sudah tak berkepala itu. Kemudian tubuh tak berkepala sepasukan Digmon itu lenyap menjadi data. Kepingan data berkumpul di udara dan membentuk digitama. (Note: semua digimon yang hancur sejak tadi berubah menjadi digitama)

"Mereka tak apa! Syukurlah!" Eikou datang mendekat untuk membantu si protagonist itu berdiri.

"Oh kamu... Orang yang tadi sakit pinggang kan?" Kata si protagonist yang malah membuat Eikou mengngat kembali sakit pinggangnya dan mengatakan 'adududuh' dalam hati, tapi berusaha memblokir sugesti itu dari pikirannya.

"Kali ini kau yang menolong kami dari tanah longsor. Sekarang aku mengerti apa itu hukum tabur tuai. Wah ada cewe cantik juga!" Kata orang itu dengan santainya (author jadi iri dengan sifat santainya...)

"Kuterima pujianmu dengan kecepatan cahaya(?). Sekarang, kenalkan namamu!" Namaya lagi-lagi ingin mempercepat segalanya.

"Sabar! Dia masih terluka!" Protes Eikou pada Namaya. Tentunya sama sekali tak didengarkan.

"Haha, tak apa kok. Kalian lucu seperti pelawak ya? Btw, namaku Taisho Shujima! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" Kata si protagonist dengan senyum yang mirip death flag(?) Pada dirinya.

"Udah! Kelamaan tau! Sini kugendong biar cepat!" Kata Namaya yang sangat terburu-buru. Tanpa babibu dia langsung mengangkat Taisho dengan bridal style.

"Sabar! Kenapa kau menggendong dia dengan bridal style?! Pernannnya terbalik tau?!" Kata Eikou yang cuma bisa pasrah melihat Namaya lompat keluar dari lubang itu dibantu dengan Gwappamon sambil menggendong Taisho. Huckmon mengikutinya dari belakang walau sedang kelelahan setelah dikerubuti gerombolan Digmon.

"Ya sudahlah..." Eikou pada akhirnya hanya pasrah mengikuti mereka kembali naik ke permukaan tanah dibantu Gwappamon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rowdy Rocker!"

BUAK BUAGH!

Shoutmon masih berusaha menghabisi para Digmon yang berkerumun disekitarnya. Tapi sepertinya ada hal yang aneh...

"Jumlah mereka semakin berkurang? Apakah mereka mulai kehabisan pasukan?" Pikir Shoutmon. Sambil menempis drill salah satu Digmon yang menyerangnya. Setelah menangkis drill tersebut, Shoutmon membalasnya dengan Rock Damashii dari jarak nol.

DUAR

Seekor lagi Digmon hancur oleh tangan sang raja. Walau begitu, Digmon berikutnya sudah menyerangnya lagi tanpa henti bagai PR yang tak memperbolehkan anak sekolahan beristirahat. Shoutmon hanya bisa menghindar sambil menyimpan tenaganya. Jika ada kesempatan menyerang, dia mengusahakan agar semua serangan mengenai bagian vital lawannya. Tentunya ini dilakukan untuk tidak membuang tenaga dengan serangan yang sia sia. Tapi kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil...

"Ou-sama! Kami sudah berhasil menyelamatkan orang yang terjebak itu!" Teriak Namaya dari jauh sekali(?) Kelihatan jelas dia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan mendekat.

"Benarkah?! Bagus sekali! Sekarang kami tak perlu menahan diri! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Ayo maju bersama! Jumlah mereka tinggal sedikit!" Ajak Shoutmon pada rekan-rekannya.

"Baik!" Keduanya menjawab dengan kompak. Lalu mereka bertiga mengambil posisi dimana mereka mengelilingi kerumunan itu dari segala arah.

"SOUL CRUSHER!"

"HEAVY SPEAKER!"

"DRILL BUSTER!"

Gelombang penghancur membuat armor mereka semua retak dan menumbangkan mereka dengan tekanannya. Drill emas menusuk armor mereka dan menghancurkannya dengan ledakan. Lalu bara api semangat sang raja dengan mudah menghancurkan mereka semua yang sudah melemah pertahanannya.

DHUUUAARR!

Satu ledakan besar dari serangan kombinasi mereka membuat satu lubang besar di tengah ruangan. Bentuknya seperti bekas serangan meteor. Ditengah lubang tersebut, ada banyak digitama bukti bahwa gerombolan Digmon itu telah hancur lebur.

"Untung saja tadi aku menghentikan serangan mereka..." Pikir Eikou yang sangat bersyukur karena dia menghentikan serangan mereka di awal pertarungan. Jika tidak dihentikan, maka Huckmon sudah menjadi digitama bersama para Digmon, lalu Taisho jadi mayat sehingga rating fic ini naik menjadi T(?).

"MASIH ADA YANG MAU MAJU?!" Shoutmon teriak di micnya untuk mengintimidasi para Digmon agar mereka berhenti menyerang.

"..." Para Digmon diam seribu bahasa. Mereka tidak menyangka akan ditumpas semudah itu jika bukan karena Taisho dan Huckmon terjebak diantara mereka.

"MUNDUR! Mustahil kita melanjutkannya!" Kata salah satu Digmon yang ada di barisan paling depan.

"Baguslah, artinya semuanya selesai..." Pikir Eikou, tapi apa yang terjadi berikutnya adalah hal yang tidak disangkanya...

BUAGH!

"Uagh!" Digmon yang meminta untuk mundur dihantam dengan Digmon lain yang terlihat lebih kasar.

"Diam kau dasar pengecut! Kita maju kesini dengan persiapan akan mati atau apapun! Kalau begini saja kau mengeluh, sama saja kau mengkhianati master yang memberi kekuatan pada kita!" Kata Digmon yang lebih kasar itu.

"Master ya? Sudah jelas ada otak dibalik pergerakan besar-besaran ini, tapi jumlah mereka masih belum jelas..." Kata Eikou pada rekan-rekannya untuk mendengar pendapat mereka.

"Apakah master mereka itu seorang lelaki? Jika wanita, maka mereka akan memanggilnya 'madam' atau 'mistress' kan?" Entah mengapa, tanggapan Taisho sangatlah tak penting. Akhirnya hanya diresponi poker face dari yang lain.

"Mari kita tangkap yang penakut itu dan paksa dia bicara!" Namaya memberikan tanggapan yang sangat kasar, mengincar titik lemah, dan akurat untuk mendapatkan informasi tambahan secepatnya. Tentunya jika mengincar yang 'lemah' dan 'penakut', akan mudah menarik informasi tambahan walau mungkin hanya sekedar info kecil.

"Gwappamon! Tangkap dia dengan tanganmu dan tarik kesini!" Komando Namaya pada Gwappamon.

"Gawappunch!" Gwappamon memanjangkan tangannya yang elastis. Tidak untuk memukul, melainkan untuk menangkap armor Dimon penakut itu dan menariknya ke dekat mereka.

ZRRUUUT!

"Wuaaah!"

Gwappamon menyeret Digmon penakut itu kearah mereka.

"Takkan kubiarkan!" Digmon yang kasar menembakkan Gold Rush ke arah tangan Gwappamon untuk mencegahnya mencuri informasi. Dia tak peduli jika rekannya yang penakut itu mati karena terkena serangannya juga. Dia sudah mengkhianati kelompok mereka sejak meminta untuk mundur.

"Drill Buster!"

Drill Dorulumon dan Digmon saling bertabrakan den meledak sebelum mencapai target. Gwappamon akhirnya berhasil menyeret Digmon penakut itu ke arah kelompok mereka.

"Hyaah!"

BUAG!

Shoutmon langsung melompat dan memberikan satu pukulan kuat dengan micnya pada bagian belakang kepala Digmon penakut itu (di celah armornya). Pukulan tersebut membuatnya pingsan dengan mudahnya.

"Akan kusimpan dia. Digimon Capture! (Ada yang ingat apa yang dikatakan saat nge-hunt digimon?)" Eikou memasukkan Digmon penakut itu ke dalam Xros Loadernya.

"KAU! Sialan kau! Kalau si penakut itu yang tertangkap, pasti informasi akan bocor!" Kata Digmon kasar tersebut. Kemarahannya meledak-ledak.

"HYAAAAH!"

Digmon itu mulai menyerap data rekan-rekannya yang telah menjadi digitama, jumlahnya cukup banyak untuk membalikkan keadaan.

"Digmon Shinka!"

Ukuran Digmon berubah menjadi raksasa. Cangkang emasnya berubah menjadi sepasang sayap merah dengan orb biru diatas punggungnya. Drill di tangannya hilang, digantikan dengan 2 pasang lengan merah panjang yang dilengkapi cakar ungu bercabang 4 di ujungnya. Tubuh kurusnya di selubungi kerangka yang menyerupai tulang rusuk, memberikan pertahanan lebih dari sebelumnya. Kaki emasnya berubah menjadi warna merah dan 4 cakar ungu diujungnya. Terakhir, drill di wajahnya hilang dan digantikan dengan tanduk merah raksasa yang ujungnya menyerupai tombak bercabang yang mematikan.

"AlturKabuterimon (red)!"

"Dia berevolusi?! Ini akan sangat merepotkan! Kata Shoutmon yang refleks berdiri di depan mereka semua, bermaksud untuk melindungi mereka dari kumbang raksasa tersebut.

"Aku ingin kalian menunjuk satu orang lagi dan lakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan!" Perintah AlturKabuterimon pada sisa pasukan Digmon.

"Baik! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!" Salah satu Digmon yang memiliki tekad yang tak kalah besarnya dengan pimpinan dadakan mereka mulai menyerap data sisa rekannya yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung jari. Tak satupun rekan mereka ragu dengan keputusan itu setelah mendengar perkataan pimpinan dadakan mereka.

"Digmon Shinka!"

Seluruh tubuh Digmon berubah menjadi kerangka yang (mungkin) mengerikan. Tangannya berubah menjadi sepasang capit kepiting dari tulang. Ekor panjang terbuat dari tulang tumbuh di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Di ujung ekornya, ada sebilah pedang kecil bergerigi yang membuatnya terlihat lebih mematikan. 4 kaki merah berukuran kecil muncul disekitar perutnya. Matanya menjadi 3, mulutnya terbuka lebar menampakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya dan membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin menyeramkan.

"Scorpiomon!"

"Dua digimon level perfect?! Ini timeline xroswars dan hunter, jadi mungkin aturan level tidak berlaku. Walau begitu, tetap saja perbedaan kekuatannya terlalu jauh!" Pikir Eikou yang tak menyangka segalanya malah bertambah rumit saat ia mengira segalanya akan selesai.

"Tak bisa... Kalian larilah! Biar kami mengurus sisanya!" Perintah Shoutmon pada mereka semua. Setelah Shoutmon mengatakan hal tersebut, dengan refleks Ballistamon dan Dorulumon lompat kesampingnya seakan hanya itulah yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk melindungi anak-anak tersebut.

"Dipikir bagaimanapun juga, mereka masih terlalu kuat jika dilawan tanpa evolusi maupun digixros! General mereka, Taiki Kudou tak ada disini, mereka tak dapat melakukan digixros ataupun evolusi!" Pikir Eikou yang sudah jelas mengerti bahwa ini situasi berbahaya.

"Blackout!" Scorpiomon menyemburkan gas berwarna ungu kepada mereka. Jelas sekali itu gas beracun! Bahkan sebelum mencapai mereka, sudah tercium baunya yang sangat menyengat.

"Jangan bernapas!" Perintah Shoutmon sebelum gas itu sampai pada mereka.

"Dorulu Tornado!"

Dorulumon meniup gas itu agar tak mengenai mereka, sayangnya hanya gas didepan mereka saja yang bisa disingkirkan. Walau begitu, gas mematikan itu akan segera memenuhi seluruh ruangan sehingga tak ada jalan keluar.

"Mega..."

Saat perhatian mereka terfokus pada gas tersebut, AlturKabuterimon sudah mulai mengumpulkan bola energi listrik di ujung tanduknya untuk serangan mematikannya.

"Heavy Speaker!"

"Soul Crusher!"

"Dj Shooter!"

Shoutmon, Ballistamon, dan Gwappamon menembakkan serangan mereka pada bola energi itu sebelum pengumpulan energi selesai.

DUAR! CRANG! ZRAASH!

Serangan Shoutmon dan Gwappamon dihentikan oleh keempat lengan keras AlturKabuterimon. Gelombang suara penghancur Ballistamon tidak menimbulkan efek besar pada serangga raksasa itu.

... BLASTER!"

DHUAAAR!

"UAAAGH!" Semuanya terhempas kebelakang karena ledakan besar dari serangan mematikan itu. Shoutmon, Ballistamon, dan Dorulumon lah yang menerima luka paling berat dari serangan itu karena berusaha melindungi mereka. Mereka sudah mengalami luka yang parah dan kelihatannya takkan bisa berdiri lagi.

"Kalian bertiga! Kenapa kalian melindungi kami sampai sebegitunya?! Kita bahkan belum saling berkenalan dengan formal!" Kata Namaya yang hanya mengetahui nama mereka saat Shoutmon dan rekannya saling memanggil satu sama lain.

"... Belum kenal? Lalu kenapa? Sejak kalian setuju untuk membagun Digital World bersama kami, kalian semua adalah rekan yang sehati! Aku sebagai teman kalian sudah sewajarnya melindungi kalian disaat kalian membutuhkan kami!" Kata Shoutmon dengan tersenyum penuh percaya diri walau situasi tak menguntungkan. Jelas sekali dilihat nyala api dimatanya masih belum padam.

"Kalian adalah teman kami, itu takkan berubah walau baru dimulai..." Kata Ballistamon. Suara mesin ditubuhnya mengatakan bahwa dia semakin memaksakan diri untuk terus berjuang.

"Aku masih belum mempercayai kalian sepenuhnya. Jika kalian pecundang, kalian pasti sudah menyerah sejak tadi, tapi kalian tetap berusaha tanpa mengorbankan satu sama lain. Aku percaya pada kesungguhan kalian dibagian situ..." Kata Dorulumon panjang lebar. Walau drill diseluruh tubuhnya sudah patah dan retak, tekadnya sama sekali tidak tergoyahkan.

"Kalian... Sampai sejauh itu..." Kata Taisho yang mulai tidak tahan melihat teman-temannya mulai berjatuhan satu-persatu.

"Ugh... Aku tak bisa mentoleransi ini lagi..." Huckmon yang diam sejak tadi, akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Naga kecil! Lukamu tidak beda jauh dengan mereka! Kau harus istirahat!" Taisho mencoba mencegah Huckmon untuk maju, tapi sia-sia.

"Istirahat? Mana bisa aku istirahat jika ada dua pengaggu kelebihan ukuran di ruangan ini? Biarkan raja dan rekannya bersantai, yang beginian hanya perlu diurus bawahan..." Huckmon melompat kedepan Shoutmon dan yang lainnya. Kali ini tatapan matanya penuh semangat tarung yang tak terpadamkan.

"Aku akan menemanimu! Tak mungkin aku bersantai saat kau bersusah-susah." Kata Taisho yang maju ke samping Huckmon.

"Tak usah.." Kata Huckmon dengan dingin.

"Naga kecil, biar kuberitau, yang namanya bawahan itu pasti lebih dari satu, tak pernah ada kerajaan yang hanya mengirim satu orang bawahan ke medan perang." Kata Taisho menolak untuk mundur.

"Kau..." Huckmon mulai mengerti, dibalik senyuman ramah tersebut, tersimpan sifat keras kepala atau mungkin kepedulian yang berlebihan bagai seorang ibu(?) (Auhtor dihantam karena merusak suasana)

"Akhirnya kau terlihat sedikit lebih lelaki ya? Aku sempat khawatir kalau kau jadi cewe beneran setelah semua itu." Eikou juga maju disamping mereka.

"Mari bereskan ini secepatnya! Sekarang kau juga maju, pastikan ini selesai dalam 10 kata(?)." Entah mengapa Namaya malah meniru perkataan Eikou yang sebelumnya. Tapi yang jelas dia percaya semuanya akan selesai dengan baik.

"Jangan lupakan kami juga!" Kata Gwappamon dan Spadamon yang berada didalamnya.

"Kalian semua... Aku jadi tak mau kalah oleh kalian semua! Karena aku calon Royal Knight... Dan seharusnya melindungi kalian semua..."

CRIIING!

Cahaya yang menyilaukan menyelimuti Huckmon dan membuat mereka semua menutup mata saking terangnya cahaya tersebut.

"Partnerku! Siapa nama lengkapmu?!" Tanya Huckmon sebelum berevolusi.

"Taisho Shujima! Aku rasa kau sudah dengar namaku, tapi kali ini kita kenalan secara formal! Sekarang aku ingin tau namamu!" Kata Taisho yang lalu balik bertanya pada Huckmon.

"Taisho! Dengarlah baik-baik dan ingat namaku!"

"Huckmon shinka!"

"Huckmon ya?! Lalu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya!" Kata Taisho yang penasaran apa yang akan terjadi saat cahaya tersebut padam.

Tubuh Huckmon tidak berubah secara struktur, tapi detail keseluruhannya menjadi lebih kompleks. Cakar depannya jadi lebih besar dan tajam lalu kaki belakangnya berubah menjadi sepasang bilah pedang. Perbedaanya, kali ini headphone pemberian Taisho terpasang dengan rapat pada kedua telinganya seakan itu bagian tubuhnya sendiri.

"BaoHuckmon!"

"Jadi namamu berubah ya?! Rumit, tapi kau terlihat keren!" Kata Taisho yang melihat ukuran Baohuckmon yang menjadi cukup besar, tingginya sekitar 1,5 meter saat berdiri dengan keempat kakinya.

"Hei, bisakah kami meminjamkan sedikit kekuatan lagi pada Baohuckmon?" Tanya Eikou pada Taisho.

"Boleh sekali! Itu akan sangat membantu!"

"Baiklah, akan kuberi sentuhan terakhir!"

BaoHuckmon!

"GRAO!"

"Xros up Gwappamon!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Digixros!"

Spadamon berubah menjadi sepasang cakar raksasa berbahan metal biru dan terpasang pada kedua tangan BaoHuckmon. Pemutar cd milik Gwappamon terpasang pada setiap persendian Baohuckmon bagai gear dan memaksimalkan kekuatannya. Cangkang Gwappamon melingkupi badan atas Bagohuckmon dan bentuknya menyesuaikan bentuk tubuhnya. Cangkang tersebut menjadi mirip armor perang dengan warna yang tetap sama dengan warna originalnya (coklat).

BaoHuckmon X2 S! (Akan disebutkan sebagai Baohuckmon saja agar readers tidak bingung, ok?)

"Dengan kekuatan ini, akan kuakhiri... AKAN 'KITA' AKHIRI KERIBUTAN INI!" Raung Baohuckmon dengan nyaring.

"Seribuuuu! Eh, serbuuuu!" Kata Namaya tak sabaran sampai salah bicara.

"Ayo!" Kali ini semua setuju untuk menyerbu, suara Eikou yang sebenarnya mengatakan 'sabar!' Sudah terendam suara mereka yang setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: sechapter penuh battle, dan itupun masih belum selesai... Tak apalah, akan kuselesaikan battle ini di chap berikut untuk membahas tugas ke 100 anak terpilih (ntah mau disebut pakai sebutan apa, untuk sementara 'anak-anak terpilih' saja) dengan lebih jelas. Sekalian membuat interaksi para karakter dan character development bagi karakter yang memerlukan.


	4. 3 per 100 power? part 2

Rebuilding Digital World.

A/N: terimakasih untuk reviewer yang hanya satu orang. Walau hanya satu, bikin semangat lanjutin lagi.

credit: digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo, tiga orang mistrius yang menggabungkan namanya. Saya hanya memiliki oc dalam cerita ini

.

.

.

.

.

Preview: Taisho dan Huckmon terjebak dalam kerumunan Digmon! Hal ini membuat Shoutmon dkk tak bisa menyerang pasukan Digmon secara sembarangan. Setelah usaha keras seorang teman baru, Namaya Tajeals dan partnernya, Taisho dan Huckmon berhasil meloloskan diri dari terowongan penuh Digmon. Setelah tak ada halangan, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, dan Dorulumon melakukan serangan kombinasi yang dengan mudahnya menghabisi sebagian besar pasukan Digmon. Jumlah Digmon yang tersisa bisa dihitung jari. Tapi saat semuanya seakan selesai, mendadak salah satu Digmon mengajak rekan-rekannya untuk bertarung hingga mati. Dua Digmon berubah menjadi AlturKabuterimon (red) dan Scorpiomon setelah menyerap digitama rekan mereka yang mati, juga rekan-rekannya yang masih hidup. Huckmon yang menolak untuk menyerah, meyakinkan Taisho bahwa dia masih bisa bertarung dan membuatnya berevolusi ke level Adult dan lalu menjadi Baohuckmon X2 S setelah melakukan Digixros dengan rekan-rekannya. Pertarungan sebenarnya baru saja dimulai!... Nggak, akan segera selesai kok(?)

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: 3/100 power part 2

"Aku akan maju!" BaoHuckmon X2 S maju menerjang Scorpiomon dengan cepatnya. (sepanjang cerita akan disebut BaoHuckmon saja agar readers tidak pusing bacanya).

"Hyah!"

Scorpiomon menggunakan ekornya yang tajam untuk melakukan Poison Pierce dan menusuk BaoHuckmon yang sedang berlari kearahnya, sayangnya berhasil dihindari. Ekor Scorpiomon kini menusuk ke lantai secara cuma-cuma. Lantai yang rusak itu hanya bertambah rusak setelah serangan meleset itu.

Grauk! BaoHuckmon menggigit ekor tersebut dan lalu...

SWUUUSH!

"Wua!"

memutar-mutarnya ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Angin putarannya jelas terasa sangat kuat.

"Hati-hati BaoHuckmon! Ruangan ini sudah hampir runtuh! Kalau bergerak sembarangan bisa gawat!" Kata Taisho yang sudah melihat retak sana-sini disekeliling ruangan. Lantai tempat mereka berpijak lebih parah lagi. Untungnya istana Shoutmon hanya satu lantai sehingga tak ada adegan jatuh ke lantai bawah(?).

"Sekalian lempar ke kumbang raksasa dan habisi bersama!" Usul Namaya sangat buru-buru.

"Sabar! Kalaupun berhasil, mereka akan jatuh kesini dan lantainya longsor! Kita semua bakal tamat!" Kata Eikou yang kali ini terlihat panik.

WUSH!

BaoHuckmon melempar Scorpiomon ke arah AlturKabuterimon seperti kata Namaya. Tapi Altur Kabuterimon menghindar dengan mudahnya dan menerjang BaoHuckmon dengan Horn Busternya.

"Apakah kata-kataku cuma angin lalu?!" Protes Eikou melihat aksi BaoHuckmon.

"Aku ada rencana! Pengang mantelku semua!" Semuanya refleks memegang mantel BaoHuckmon dan BaoHuckmon langsung mengibaskan mantelnya sambil menghindari serangan Altur Kabuterimon. BaoHuckmon mengusahakan gerakannya minimal saat menghindar. Tindakan tersebut untuk mengurangi beban pada tubuh lemah para manusia saat mereka berpegangan di mantelnya yang terkibas.

BLAAAR! BRUAGH

Horn Buster Altur Kabuterimon menghancurkan lantai yang diserangnya disusul jatuhnya Scorpiomon ke lantai yang benar-benar menimbulkan longsor.

GRATAK GRATAK BLAR

BaoHuckmon mengangkat Shoutmon dan rekan-rekannya dalam mulutnya dan melompat tinggi untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

"UAGH!"

Teriak ketiga manusia yang berpegang pada mantel BaoHuckmon.

"Fif Cross!"

SLASH! BLAR!

BaoHuckmon menerobos dinding istana itu dan berhasil meloloskan diri keluar.

"Uaaaah!"

Ketiga orang itu masih teriak bagai orang kerasukan. Setelah lompatan tinggi yang lebih seram daripada roller coaster, sekarang malah menerobos dinding dan pecahan-pecahan dindingnya hampir mengenai mereka. Kalau tidak karena BaoHuckmon yang menjaga gerakannya tetap minim dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk mencegah pecahan-pecahan tersebut mengenai mereka, maka mereka sudah mati.

Zrash!

Sekali lagi BaoHuckmon mengibaskan mantelnya yang kuat tapi lembut dan menjadikannya pijakan mereka dan mengurangi percepatan gravitasi walau hanya sesaat.

Bruk!

Akhirnya mereka jatuh dengan selamat, walau rasanya lebih parah daripada ditabrak sepeda roda tiga(?). Setelah itu BaoHuckmon meletakkan Shoutmon dan yang lainnya ke tanah.

"Anu... Aku senang kau menolongku, tapi bisa jangan pakai bridal style lagi?..." Kata Taisho yang malu karena sudah dua kali digendong dengan cara seperti itu oleh CEWEK.

"Ga usah protes! Kau kira tadi kau mendarat dengan gaya yang gimana?! Dengan kepala dibawah tau! Kau mau otakmu hancur karena kecerobohan konyol?!" Kata Namaya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap dan lalu membanting Taisho ke tanah. Rasa sakitnya tak kalah dengan ditabrak sepeda roda dua(?).

"Ouch! Maaf aku protes... Makasih ya." Kata Taisho dengan senyum yang dipaksakan karena rasa sakit saat dibanting.

"Bagus! Kalau kau ceroboh di tempat macam ini, mungkin besok kau akan jadi mayat, jadi hati-hati!" Kata Namaya dengan spartannya.

"Anuuuu... Bisa turun dari PUNGGUNGKU sebelum kau mengubahku jadi mayat karena ceroboh?! Ternyata Eikou sedang diinjak Namaya dengan sepatunya, untung bukan sepatu hak tinggi(?)

"Apa?! Maaf! Sini kubantu berdiri!" Namaya kali ini malah menggendong Eikou dengan sangat bertanggung jawab(?)

"Aku tak minta digendong! Turun dari punggungku cukup! Kau kan cewe?! Kok malah gendong orang?! Harusnya kau yang digendong atau semacamnya!" Kata Eikou yang benar-benar sadar akan perannya dan Taisho sebagai lelaki dan Namaya sebagai perempuan.

"Apa?! Kau mengangkat orang lain dari jurang saja malah ikut keseret jatuh, gimana mau gendong cewe?!" Protes Namaya yang lalu membanting Eikou ke lantai juga. Sakitnya secara fisik dan psikis setelah dibanting dan dikatai seperti itu sangatlah luar binasa(?)

"Semuanya! Mereka datang lagi!" BaoHuckmon memperingatkan ketiganya, ketiganya jadi waspada lagi walau dengan punggung yang encok(?).

"Mega Blas..."

"Random Laser!"

BLAAR!

Tanduk AlturKabuterimon meledak akibat bola listrik di tanduknya di ledakkan sebelum sempat ditembakkan. Kerusakannya cukup parah, seluruh tanduknya pecah berkeping-keping.

"GYAAAH!" AlturKabuterimon berteriak kesakitan karena serangannya melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang! BaoHuckmon meloncat ke arah AlturKabuterimon yang lengah dan lalu...

"Gabungan antara Fif Cross dan Blue Brave dari digimon yang menjadi gauntlet ini!" Cakar dari gauntlet biru itu berubah menjadi panjang seperti pedang lalu aura biru mulai menyelubunginya.

"AZURE BRAVE XROS!"

BaoHuckmon melakukan gerakan mencakar secara menyilang dengan cakar aura biru itu, meninggalkan api berwarna biru pada tubuh AlturKabuterimon yang menjadi korbannya.

ZRASSSH! DUAAAR!

Setelah tubuh Altur Kabuterimon teriris menjadi beberapa bagian, api biru yang tertinggal pada potongan-potongan tubuhnya menimbulkan ledakan dan menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kepingan data.

"GYAAAAaaaaaa..." AlturKabuterimon lenyap menjadi sebutir digitama dan jatuh ke tanah tanpa retak sedikitpun.

"Sekarang tinggal satu la..."

JLEB!

"Kena kau! Sekarang kau takkan bisa bergerak dan mati karena racunku!" Kata Scorpiomon yang dengan cerdiknya menyerang punggung BaoHuckmon saat dia lengah, yaitu tepat setelah melakukan serangan pemungkas.

"Oh, benarkah?!"

ZRAAASH

BaoHuckmon berbalik sambil menebas ekor kalajengking itu dengan cakarnya yang masih diselubungi aura biru. Ekor kalajengking itu putus dan terbakar api biru.

"Tidaaak! Bagaimana bisa?!" Kata Scorpiomon dengan bingungnya dan kesakitan karena api itu mulai memakan seluruh tubuhnya. Scorpiomon melihat baik-baik bekas tusukannya dan lalu melihat sebuah cangkang berwarna coklat yang retak. Itulah yang berhasil menghindarkannya dari racun mematikan.

"Sepertinya kau meremehkan para digimon yang bergabung dalam tubuhku ya? Inilah akibatnya!" Kali ini BaoHuckmon memberikan satu tebasan pemungkas yang berhasil membelah Scorpiomon menjadi beberapa bagian.

CRAAASH!

"AAAAGGGHH!" Scorpiomon juga lenyap menjadi pecahan data dan menjadi sebutir digitama.

"Selesai sudah..." Kata BaoHuckmon dilatar belakangi dua butir digitama(?) Dan istana hancur lebur(?) Yang biaya kerusakannya lebih besar dari tabungan pribadi Xros Heart(?).

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai ya, jangan sampai muncul yang lebih bahaya lagi..." Kata Taisho dengan lega. Tak ingin lebih membebani partnernya dengan pertarungan yang berturut-turut.

"Kalaupun ada lagi, akan kulibas habis, tenang saja." Mental Huckmon masih kuat untuk bertarung, tapi sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah kehilangan sebagian besar tenaganya. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ekor beracun Scorpiomon bisa mengenainya. Jika dalam keadaan normal, dia pasti dapat menghindarinya.

"Iya iya, aku ngerti, tapi jangan maksain diri ya?" Taisho mengerti bahwa Huckmon sudah cukup lelah tapi tetap berusaha untuk tetap kuat. Dia tak bisa membuktikannya dengan jelas, tapi dari napasnya yang terengah-engah, 'mungkin' dia lelah.

"Ternyata benar Huckmon bisa bertarung melawan digimon level perfect seperti yang tertulis di wikimon. sebagai Baohuckmon dia mengalahkan dua digimon level perfect sambil melindungi kami semua." Pikir Eikou dalam hati.

"Inikah yang Eikou-san maksud dengan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Spadamon pada Eikou. Sepertinya dia terkejut dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan seperti itu kau adalah senjata terkuat. mungkin kesannya tak enak dijadikan senjata ya? Eikou akhirnya menjelaskannya dengan berat hati. Jelas sekali hal semacam itu tidak terdengar menyenangkan.

"Entahlah Eikou-san, apakah kalau aku senang itu aneh? Kekuatan yang memalukan, tapi setidaknya aku lebih berguna daripada saat kau diserang Kunemon waktu itu!" Spadamon mengingat saat dia dikalahkan Kunemon dengan mudah. Jika dengan menjadi senjata dia bisa digunakan untuk melawan digimon yang lebih kuat, kenapa tidak?

"Oi! Kalian tak apa?!" Dari jauh terdengar suara digimon lain yang tadinya terpencar-pencar, sepertinya sekarang sudah berkumpul kembali.

"Yah, tak apa, tapi raja kalian yang malah terluka melindungi kami semua." Kata Eikou menunjuk ke arah Shoutmon dkk yang terluka berat.

"Ou-sama! Kenapa bisa begini?! Hei! Siapa yang lengah dan membiarkan musuh menerobos masuk?!" Gumdramon malah berpikir ada yang lengah. Cukup wajar karena dia tak mengetahui serangan besar-besaran para Digmon dari bawah tanah.

"Gumdramon... Kau beneran tak tau ya apa yang terjadi? Artinya musuh berhasil mengelabui sebagian besar dari kita." Shoutmon menjelaskannya sambil berusaha duduk. Sulit berdiri sejak menerima serangan langsung dari AlturKabuterimon.

"Ou-sama! Jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" Gumdramon sepertinya mengkhawatirkan rajanya seperti habis ketabrak mobil(?).

"Um... Sebenarnya musuh juga menyerang dari bawah tanah. Aku kaget raja kalian bisa memperkirakannya." Eikou berusaha menjelaskan situasi perlahan-lahan.

"Apa?! Memangnya digimon kuat macam apa yang bisa menyusup tanpa ketahuan kami?! Kami bisa rasakan jika ada digimon kuat yang datang?! Atau jangan-jangan kalian tidak kuat melindungi diri sendiri dan malah menjadi beban?! (Benar)" Gumdramon menghujani para korban(?) Dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun.

"Biar kujelaskan dengan singkat! Ada gerombolan digimon kuning dengan drill masuk ke sini dari bawah tanah! Lalu mereka mendadak berkelahi dan tiba-tiba bergabung jadi besar dan memojokkan raja kalian! Tiba-tiba digimon kecil-kecil ini (partner mereka) bisa berubah, bergabung, lalu mengalahkan mereka semua!" Penjelasan super singkat dari Namaya.

"..." Semuanya pasang muka tidak mengerti.

"Bahkan aku yang ada di tempat kejadian sekalipun tidak mengerti dengan penjelasanmu!" Protes Eikou merasa cerita itu terlalu samar.

"Biar kujelaskan apa yang terjadi, yang lain cari pertolongan untuk ou-sama dan yang lain." Wisemon muncul secara tiba-tiba ditengah keributan itu.

Time skip sampai cerita panjang lebar selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya." Sepertinya cerita wisemon selesai dalam sekejap. Wajar karena time skip(?)

"Menggunakan pasukan darat dan udara untuk menyembunyikan pasukan bawah tanah yang adalah penyerang sebenarnya, sungguh gerakan yang tidak terduga." Tanggapan Mailbirdramon yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan pasukan Digmon tersebut. Lubang terowongan bawah tanah di tengah ruangan utama adalah buktinya.

"Licik sekali mereka menggunakan cara ini! Pasti mereka takut pada kami!" Komentar Gumdramon yang kelewat percaya diri.

"Ketimbang licik, menurutku mereka strategis." kata Eikou mencoba positive thinking.

"Kau benar, mereka strategis. Siapapun otak dibalik penyerangan ini, mereka bukanlah orang biasa." Komentar Dorulumon yang curiga jika ada sekelompok orang berbahaya yang mentargeti anak-anak itu.

"Mereka bahkan menginterupsi transfer dan menyebarkan anak-anak lain ke tempat yang tidak diketahui. Aku sama sekali tak dapat melacaknya." Wisemon masih mengerjakan sesuatu dalam komputernya, tapi tidak jelas apa.

"Untuk sementara, aku ingin kau terus berusaha mencari anak-anak yang tersisa, aku tak mau satupun dari mereka celaka." Shoutmon mengatakannya sambil melihat layar komputer Wisemon yang masih bertuliskan 'error'.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa menemukan cara pelacakan yang lain, tapi butuh waktu." Wisemon kembali mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. Benar-benar tak kenal lelah.

"Mungkin ini keluar topik, tapi apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada dua telur besar bercorak aneh ini?" Taisho memegang dua digitama di tangannya. Jelas sekali itu digitama Alturkabuterimon dan Scorpiomon yang tadi.

"Hancurin biar tidak lahir lagi? itu serangga raksasa tadi kan?" Jawab singkat Namaya. Kejam banget.

"Kejam! Setidaknya dibiarin lepas saja! Lagian apa kalian tidak bingung makhluk besar itu setelah mati kembali jadi telur?!" Pertanyaan Eikou ini mungkin pertanyaan readers juga.

"Jelas kami bingung! Tapi kau pikir ada waktu untuk menanyai segala hal aneh yang terjadi?! Sejak awal ada ratusan hal aneh yang tak mungkin sempat dibahas!" Sepertinya ketimbang bingung, lebih tepatnya dikatakan Namaya sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kupikir kita akan terbiasa dengan sendirinya." Taisho masih sangat positif.

"Enak ya jadi kalian..." Ketidakpedulian mereka terhadap situasi asing membuat Eikou iri.

"Digitama itu ya? Mmm... Aku akan membagikannya pada anak-anak lain nanti." Walau masih terluka, Shoutmon mengambil keputusan dengan mudah.

"Tapi mereka musuh lho?!" Namaya berpikir makhluk apapun yang keluar dari sana, istana Shoutmon akan hancur lagi.

"Digimon yang mati dan kembali jadi digitama akan kehilangan ingatannya, masih ada kesempatan membuat mereka jadi digimon yang baik." Jawab Shoutmon sambil mengambil kedua digitama tersebut. Harus dia yang membagikannya agar tidak terjadi kerusuhan.

"Wah, raja yang baik, aku sempat berpikir telurnya akan di hukum(?)" Taisho mengagumi tindakan Shoutmon.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Digmon yang tersisa ini?" Eikou menunjuk xrosloadernya yang menampung Digmon pengecut yang ditangkapnya tadi.

"Tidaaaak! Jangan sakiti aku!" Suara ketakutan tersebut muncul dari dalam digivice. semua yang mendengarnya kaget, bagaimana bisa yang sepenakut itu masuk jadi pasukan penyerang?

"Jangan khawatir, penemuanku bisa menarik info secara paksa dari otak, takkan disiksa jika menolak memberi info." Wisemon menyuruh Digmon duduk di kursi aneh yang dilengkapi kabel-kabel ga jelas dan segala macam komputer ga jelas.

"Jangaaan! Aku tak percayaaa!" Melihat Digmon ini, Eikou jadi merasa kasihan. Mirip seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa pergi ke dokter gigi. Tapi sepertinya ini keputusan terbaik, jadi mau bagaimana lagi...

"Eh... Bolehkah kita menundanya sampai dia tenang? Melihatnya histeris rasanya gak tega gimana gitu..." Pikiran dan kelakuan Eikou tidak sejalan. Walau dia pikir lebih baik menarik info sekarang, tapi rasa kasihannya malah mengalahkan logikanya.

"Kalau dia melarikan diri ditengah malam kau bisa tanggung jawab?" Namaya tak peduli Digmon itu akan diapa-apai.

"Sabar! Aku yakin dia terlalu pengecut untuk lari ditengah malam sekalipun!" Digmon yang awalnya senang karena 'hukuman'nya akan ditunda malah sangat tersinggung karena dikatai 'terlalu pengecut' oleh Eikou.

"Aku sudah tau situasi semacam ini akan terjadi, maka aku sudah menaruh fungsi 'lock' dalam xrosloader itu." Jawab Wisemon dengan santai, sangat yakin Digmon itu takkan bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Kesannya xrosloaderku punya 'penjara', kok jadi seram? Yah sudahlah, cara gunakan 'lock' bagaimana?" Eikou sudah siap-siap menekan tombol-tombol di xrosloadernya. Digmon malah tegang, takut Kalau tombol delete tak sengaja tertekan (Digmon ini terlalu paranoid, tak ada tombol delete)

"Klik kanan digimon yang diinginkan, lalu dari menu yang muncul pilih 'lock'" penjelasan singkat Wisemon.

"Klik kanan? Kayak mouse aja, pasti maksudnya tombol di kanan." Pikir Eikou yang lalu melakukan 'lock' pada Digmon tersebut.

"Simple sekali, pasti mereka ingin membuatnya mudah bagi anak-anak yang bodoh sekalipun..." Pikir Eikou sambil mengamati xrosloadernya.

"Sekarang kalian dan anak-anak lainnya boleh istirahat. Aku akan melanjutkan apa yang harus kalian lakukan besok." Shoutmon lalu membawa dua digitama itu pergi.

"Kamar kalian ada dilorong ini, kalian akan mudah menemukannya karena ada nama kalian di depan pintunya kyu. Ikut aku untuk melihatnya kyu!" Cutemon memimpin jalan menuju kamar kami. Kirain bakal disuruh menginap diluar karena banyak longsoran di istana ini, ternyata masih ada tempat yang baik-baik saja. Betapa luasnya istana ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lorong

"Kita tiba kyu! Silahkan ke kamar masing-masing!" Di lorong tempat mereka berada, banyak pintu yang tentunya adalah kamar masing-masing. Ada plat bertuliskan nama mereka dalam huruf digital. Bahkan gambar diri mereka dalam bentuk pixel.

"Pixelnya bagus... Tapi hurufnya susah bacanya..." Pada akhirnya Eikou hanya bisa mengenali kamarnya karena ada gambar pixel dirinya di pintu kamarnya.

"Wisemon bilang, karena beberapa anak pasti susah membaca huruf digital, maka dia memasang gambar kalian agar mudah mengenali kamar kalian kyu!" Cutemon menjelaskannya sambil menunjuk huruf digital itu dan gambar pixel tersebut.

"Penuh persiapan ya, hebat." Taisho mengagumi persiapan mereka yang lengkap. Bahkan untuk orang asing mereka sangat mempersiapkannya.

"Sampai besok." Salam perpisahan dari Namaya yang sangat singkat, sebelum akhirnya dia masuk dalam kamarnya bersama Chibikamemon yang terburu-buru mengikuti gerak cepat partnernya.

"Bye Eikou-san, Huckmon sudah kelelahan, jadi aku akan menemaninya istirahat. Kau juga istirahat dengan tenang ya." Salam perpisahan yang sangat perhatian dari Taisho, Huckmon tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mereka sifatnya bertolak belakang sekali, Spadamon, ayo ke kamar." Eikou lalu masuk ke kamar, tapi Spadamon malah diam di luar.

"Kok bengong? Kau mau ke toilet?" Pertanyaan Eikou menyadarkan Spadamon dari lamunannya.

"Oh... Itu... Aku masih khawatir dengan keadaan ou-sama. Eikou-san istirahat saja dulu. Aku akan kembali nanti. Terima kasih untuk hari ini! Mari kita berjuang bersama lagi besok!" Spadamon pergi ke tempat Shoutmon dengan terburu-buru.

"Oh, baiklah, jangan paksakan diri ya." Eikou merasa kesetiaan Spadamon pada Shoutmon takkan berubah walau sekarang dia juga sudah memiliki partner manusia.

"Enak sekali dunia fiksi... Ada yang setia sampai segitunya walau waktu berlalu." Kata Eikou sambil menaruh xrosloadernya diatas meja kecil bundar di tengah kamarnya, lalu duduk di kasur yang tersedia. Kasurnya cukup untuk satu manusia dan digimon level child.

"Dunia fiksi?" Suara Digmon itu keluar dari xrosloader.

"Maksudku dunia digital, dunia manusia menganggapnya dunia fiksi." Seharusnya Eikou tak kelepasan mengatakan 'dunia fiksi' tapi Eikou berusaha membuat penjelasannya terdengar wajar agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Dia benar-benar lupa Digmon masih bisa mendengar perkataannya dari dalam xrosloader.

"Kau juga ya? Saking setianya dengan atasanmu, kau maju bertarung walau takut?" Eikou mengalihkan pembicaraannya dari kata 'dunia fiksi'.

"...entahlah, begitu aku bisa mengingat, aku adalah Digmon, aku tau memiliki master dan perkataannya mutlak. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain maju. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak mau melakukannya. Kalau demi master, aku tak keberatan walau takut."

"Ehhh?! Dia malah membeberkan info penting dengan sendirinya! Apakah dia bohong atau bodoh?!" Pikir Eikou yang tak tau mau berkomentar apa.

"Be-begitu ya? Kedengarannya master yang kejam juga, memberikan perintah mutlak begitu..." Kata Eikou berusaha untuk tidak 'bertanya'. mungkin info penting akan keluar dengan sendirinya seiring pembicaraan berlangsung.

"Jangan sebut master kejam! Dia bilang kami adalah data terbuang yang diolah kembali menjadi digimon yang kuat! Orang biasa takkan peduli pada data yang terbuang macam kami!" Digmon ini sepertinya masih sangat setia pada masternya. Walau karena kebodohannya, info penting bocor sedikit demi sedikit.

"Data buangan? Kudengar digimon semacam Numemon terbuat dari data buangan, data itukah maksudnya? Lebih baik kuingat dan besok kusampaikan pada Wisemon." Pikir Eikou dan lalu melanjutkan percakapan dengan Digmon yang terkurung itu. Sayangnya selanjutnya tak banyak info penting yang didapatnya, hanya pujian Digmon pada masternya yang tiada habisnya. Tanpa disadari, Eikou tertidur pulas setelah lelah meladeni curhatan Digmon yang tiada habisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari

Namaya keluar dari kamarnya. Karena tak bisa tidur dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan disekeliling istana saja. Tampaknya Namaya bukan tipe yang tahan untuk beristirahat terus-menerus.

"Namaya-san, anda mau kemana?" Chibikamemon juga keluar kamar.

"Jalan-jalan, kalau capek, kau ga perlu ikut, tidur saja." Saking singkatnya perkataan Namaya, entah mengapa malah terdengar tidak peduli.

"Jangan Namaya-san! Jika sendirian anda pasti tersesat di istana sebesar ini!" Chibikamemon memaksa ikut, sangat yakin partnernya akan tersesat tanpa dirinya yang sudah mengingat layout istana besar itu.

"Okelah, aku takkan jalan jauh-jauh biar kau tidak repot." Namaya lalu melanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Dia lalu berbelok ke lorong sebelah dan melihat masih banyak pintu yang memiliki plat nama kosong tanpa gambar pixel. Itu pastilah kamar kosong yang belum dipakai untuk anak-anak lainnya. Sebenarnya ada berapa orang sih yang akan diundang dari dunia manusia?

"Namaya-san?" Chibikamemon seakan mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Ya?" Jawab singkat Namaya dengan satu kata saja.

"Aku rasa kita lupa mengunci pintu." Chibikamemon baru mengingat bahwa pintu mereka tidak terkunci.

"Apa?! Bilang dari tadi!" Namaya langsung berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke lorong tempat kamarnya berada. Tapi tanpa disangkanya ada pemandangan yang tak disangka. Pintu kamar Eikou dimasuki orang asing yang tak dikenalnya. Karena jauh, dia tak sempat melihat ciri-ciri orang tersebut. Yang jelas Namaya tak mengenalnya!

"Lupakan kamar kita! Kenapa ada orang asing masuk ke kamar si cerewet itu?! (Eikou maksudnya) kejaaar!" Namaya meneriakkannya seakan-akan mengejar musuh di medan perang, padahal hanya di lorong.

BLAM!

Pintu Eikou yang tidak terkunci di dobrak Namaya dengan tendangannya. Kalau tau tidak terkunci, dia takkan menendangnya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuatnya tak dapat berkomentar apapun. Digmon yang seharusnya terkurung dalam xrosloader Eikou sudah keluar dari xrosloadernya. Dia mengarahkan drillnya ke kepala Eikou yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Demi master, aku akan membunuh kalian!" Digmon terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, matanya terlihat tegang, pupilnya mengecil, kesannya dia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: pada akhirnya tugas 100 orang yang diundang ke digital world belum dapat dijelaskan di chapter ini. Mungkin di chapter depan.


End file.
